Harry Potter and the Hero's Code
by locomembrane
Summary: AU, spoilers for books 1-5, completely ignores the last 2. After his fifth year, Harry is grieving, the Dursleys are worse than ever and Harry realizes some truths about his life. With the help of an unlikely source, Harry prepares for his destiny.
1. Welcome to Hell

**_Disclaimer: Hmmph, you've probably seen this a million times or something similar but I do not own any of this. If I did, I'd be filthy rich and wouldn't be facing the financial problems that I am currently facing._**

**_A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter of my story. The rating is M because of cursing, violent scenes and sexual situations which will occur later. Also, this has not been read by a beta and if anyone wants to be my beta, feel free to contact me so we can discuss it further. This story contains Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing along with abuse in the first chapter. If any of that disturbs you, then I'm sorry and it is up to you on whether you would like to continue reading or not. Like I said in the disclaimer, I don't own this stuff and I'm not trying to gain anything from it. Anyway, onto the story._**

**Chapter 1- Welcome to hell**

_Sunday June 30th 1996_

With a sigh, Harry dragged his trunk and the rest of his belongings from Hogwarts up the stairs to the smallest bedroom located at 4 Privet Drive. To say the past school year had arguably been one of his worst ever was the understatement of the century. His year began in the summer with a dementor attack on him and Dudley then he nearly got expelled, was put through torture from both Umbridge's detentions and Snape's so-called "occlumency" lessons had to deal with Dumbledore ignoring him for most of the year and worst of all, seeing Sirius fall down the veil. After thinking about Sirius, Harry's eyes started to tear up and he blinked furiously so the tears would not fall from his face. '_Oh, how I miss that old dog,_' he thought as he heard heavy footsteps outside and watched Uncle Vernon enter.

"You ungrateful bastard!" Vernon yelled before he ran at Harry and easily lifted Harry's 5'4, 120 pound frame up and threw him against the wall hard. Harry hit the wall with a thud and immediately fell, trying to ignore the pain that was creeping up his side.

"Vernon, what are you doing?" a shrill voice asked as Aunt Petunia entered the room.

"I'm teaching this brat a lesson," Vernon said as he grabbed Harry by the shirt only to punch him in the face repeatedly.

"Vernon, stop the neighbors might hear us and the boy might tell those other freaks who were at the train station," Petunia said, grabbing onto his arm.

With a glare at Harry, Vernon took a deep breath. "Don't you think this is over boy. Just wait and see what I got in store for you later on." "Ungrateful little bastard, living off the kindness in our hearts and not doing a damn thing to repay us," he muttered, leaving the room.

"Now boy, I fully expect you to do the usual chores you always do for us even with that threat from those freaks of yours," Petunia said before leaving.

Once Harry was the only one left in the room, he collapsed onto the small, uncomfortable bed in the room and growled. '_What the bloody hell do the god damn blood wards protect me from anyway? Every time I stay here with the Dursleys, I get abused and treated like a house elf. I'd rather stay at Grimmauld Place or the Burrow or even Hogwarts than this hell hole,_' he thought angrily. Suddenly, Harry had a thought and rushed over to the desk, pulled out some parchment and a pen and began to write down some of his thoughts. After ten minutes, Harry stopped writing and began to read what was on his list.

_Why Dumbledore is a senile old man  
1) Making Snape teach me occlumency even though it is no secret that there is no love lost between the both of us, probably because Snape has a lousy grudge on me only because he is nothing but a grumpy old bastard and nothing but a git.  
2) Leaving me and the Dursley's who continually abuse me and fail to treat me properly. Now that Voldemort has my blood now after what happened in the Tri-Wizard tournament, I doubt the blood wards protect me from him anyway.  
3) Forcing Sirius to stay cooped up at Grimmauld Place last year.  
4) For withholding the prophecy from me especially since it is clear that I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort.  
5) If he knew about the prophecy this whole time, then why did he not train me and remove me from those useless classes that I have to take at Hogwarts?  
6) How could he let Umbridge become a teacher? Or in that case, Quirrell and Crouch Jr., both of whom turned out to be Voldemort supporters?_

After looking at everything on the parchment, Harry started thinking more and more. There was no way Dumbledore could not know the truth about Harry's upbringing with the Dursleys especially since Ms. Figg was a squib and member of the Order. Hell, the first ever Hogwarts letter he had received was addressed to the 'cupboard under the stairs.' While Harry knew that Dumbledore knew about what was going on, now the question was why Dumbledore had let all of this nonsense happen. Harry sat down on the bed and began to think about it, trying to get in touch with his Slytherin side in order to figure out why Dumbledore was doing what he did. Suddenly, it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. '_No fucking way would the old man do some shit like this,_' Harry thought, just as Harry heard voices downstairs before footsteps coming up and both Dudley and Vernon standing in the doorway.

"Boy, I have two things to announce to you. First of all, I need you to stay in your room all day tomorrow because I have important clients coming over and I will not tolerate any of your freakishness. Second of all, you are to do the chores Petunia tells you to do tomorrow morning. I also expect you to have breakfast cooked for us tomorrow morning by 7:30 AM then you are to clean the dishes then disappear for the rest of the day until I tell you so. Do I make myself clear?" Vernon said smugly.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said resignedly.

"One more thing boy, Dudley needs to practice his boxing abilities since he is no longer the top boxer in the district so I will leave both of you alone until dinner," Vernon said with an evil smile as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dudley glanced evilly at Harry before double checking that the door was shut. Since Harry had not seen him since last summer, it was painfully obvious to Harry that Dudley had somehow managed to defy nature and grow even fatter than he was last summer. Obviously, Dudley had given up on trying to get in shape and had continued to stuff his face. Unlike Ron though, Dudley did not have the metabolism necessary to stay thin. With an evil smile on his face, Dudley showed some agility, surprising Harry before landing two blows to Harry's stomach. For the next ten minutes, Harry became Dudley's personal punching bag and successfully managed not to cry out in pain before Dudley left him a bloodied mess on the floor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Outside of #4 Privet Drive, Nymphadora Tonks heard the sounds of someone being attacked. Despite her strong desire to run into the house and begin hexing all the muggles in sight, Tonks knew that Dumbledore had specifically instructed that all guards must remain unseen and focus on possible Death Eater attacks. Even though Tonks personally disagreed with those orders, she had no choice but to remain hidden. Judging from what she had seen of the family, there was no doubt in her mind that Harry was the one being beaten up. 'Harry does not deserve for this to happen to him,' she thought angrily as she reflected on the past Order meetings. Ever since the school year ended, Dumbledore had insisted on meetings every two days for some strange reason.

"Nothing new happen here right Tonks?" a gruff voice belonging to Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody said as he walked up to here.

"Moody, we have to do something! They're completely ignoring the warning we gave them at the platform and abusing Harry!" Tonks cried, hoping that she found an ally.

"Tonks, you know what our orders from Dumbledore are," Moody said with a sigh. "Although I don't think he belongs here any more than you do Tonks," he said in a low voice that Tonks could hear.

"Why are you here anyway Moody?" she asked.

"Well, I'm here to inform you that there's an Order meeting going on right now and you are needed at headquarters. I'm here to replace you on guard duty until the meeting is over," he replied, glancing up at the house.

"Alright, Moody, see you later," she said apparating into Grimmauld Place, which currently had various Order members arguing with each other loudly and the portrait of Mrs. Black making the noise even worse. On one side of the kitchen, Snape, Dumbledore, some of the Weasleys and others were arguing against Remus, Kingsley, the Weasley twins and other. Tonks was also surprised that Ron and Hermione were in the Order. She had no idea that they were now members and it shocked her immensely that both of them were in the Order and Harry wasn't, especially considering that Harry had faced more than both of them. Suddenly, sparks flew out of Dumbledore's wand as he tried to gain order.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE BE QUIET AND LET ME CONTINUE," Dumbledore yelled out loud as everyone became quiet. "Now, back to the point at hand, Tonks, what is going on at the Dursley household with Harry?"

All the members of the Order glanced at Tonks, who felt nervous under all their glances. "Well, it seems the Dursleys are the same old rotten muggles they have always been to Harry. I still fail to see the importance of having Harry with them."

"See Albus, that's the point I've been trying to make all along," Remus Lupin said.

Dumbledore ignored Remus' comment and continued with the meeting. "Now, I am sure that we are all exhausted and looking forward to sleeping in our comfortable beds," he said with a smile on his face. "Before we leave, there is one last piece of business that I would like to discuss with everyone. I would like to welcome Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger into the Order. They are staying here at Grimmauld Place and they will receive training beginning immediately. Their tutors are to be Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Hestia Jones. They will learn more about dueling and they can help us in the fight against Voldemort."

"How come they get to join but Harry doesn't?" someone yelled out.

"That is something I am not going to discuss now," Dumbledore said as he left the room. Soon, the other members left and Tonks went back to her spot guarding Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Back at #4 Privet Drive, Harry was stuck in a pool of his own blood and cursing both the Dursleys and Dumbledore. The Dursleys had always treated him badly so Harry was not too surprised at their recent actions. However, Harry had realized that Dumbledore was just a manipulative old coot who treated life as a giant chess game and Harry was merely a pawn. Sacrificing a pawn was seen as necessary in chess and Harry knew the old bastard either wanted him dead so he could claim credit for defeating Voldemort or have him thrown into Azkaban in order to continue his manipulations. Surprisingly, Harry was not having any hostile thoughts toward Voldemort at the moment. While Harry was determined to kill Voldemort especially since he was somewhat responsible for the deaths of his parents, Cedric and Sirius, he was also thinking about how to handle Dumbledore, who in his opinion, was just as bad as Voldemort.

"You think we're done with you boy?" a voice growled from the doorway as Uncle Vernon came in carrying a silencer aimed at Harry.

"Vernon, what are you doing to the boy?" Petunia asked as she walked into the room, saw Harry then saw the gun aimed at him.

"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago," he said, pointing the gun at Harry's chest, where his heart was.

"Don't do it Vernon!" Petunia shrieked, somehow managing to push Vernon's arm so that when he fired, the bullet hit Harry in the shoulder instead of the heart. Both Vernon and Petunia gasped then quickly left the room as Harry fell to the ground in agony, holding onto his shoulder. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light and Harry saw a man who was around six feet tall with long pointy ears standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Harry gasped out through his pain.

"Do not worry, my name is Ezekiel and I am here to take you to our world where you will be taught everything that you need to know in order to prepare for your upcoming battle with the dark lord," the man said.

"Fine, please take me there," Harry gasped as he passed out due to the pain. The man grabbed Harry and within seconds they were gone. At the same time, Tonks had heard the arguing and ignoring Dumbledore's orders, ran into #4 Privet Drive and began hexing the muggles that were standing in front of her.

**_A/N: Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. Anyway, I need your opinions on who Harry should be paired with. Here are the options:  
1) Susan Bones  
2) An OC  
3) Tracey Davis  
4) Daphne Greengrass  
Please leave your vote in a review or a pm. Thanks for reading and I should have the second chapter up shortly._**


	2. Truths and Consequences

**_Disclaimer: Hmmph, you've probably seen this a million times or something similar but I do not own any of this. If I did, I'd be filthy rich and wouldn't be facing the financial problems that I am currently facing._**

**_A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter. What happened is that I decided to make each chapter a little longer. Keep in mind the survey/poll from the first chapter is still continuing. Vote now because I will probably stop counting votes in a week or two, depending on how things go. I would also like to apologize for the long wait, life was busy and hectic. Like I said in the disclaimer, I don't own this stuff and I'm not trying to gain anything from it. Anyway, onto the story. Anyways, enjoy.  
_**

**Chapter 2- Truths and Consequences**

With a huge smile on his face, Harry thanked and shook hands with all of the elves who had spent time in the last three years to train him. When he reached the end, the king and his daughter were standing there waiting for him. Harry turned to the king and bowed to the king before he suddenly felt something impact him in his chest. He looked down and saw the beautiful elven princess hugging him tightly and crying. Sighing, he gently rubbed her back and whispered words of encouragement in her ears. That caused her to stop crying and she looked up at Harry expectedly with a huge smile on her face.

"Does that mean I will see you again?" she asked in the Elven tongue.

"Yes, I know our paths will cross," he replied, hugging her again. As she leaned into his embrace, he thought about all that had happened while he was with the elves.

_Flashback_

_When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he no longer felt any pain. The next thing he noticed was that he was in a different world. A world with the greenest grass and the bluest skies, in other words, a utopia, in Harry's mind. Harry's attention was then drawn toward a podium where he noticed an elf sitting on what appeared to be a throne. He began to walk slowly toward the podium and when he was four feet away, he stopped and looked up at the elf who was sitting on the throne. The elf was a male with brown hair and white streaks through it and Harry couldn't help but notice that this elf was one he should respect. _

_"Harry Potter, you are the first human to enter the realm of the elves. My name is Sapphil and I am the king of the elves," said an aristocratic elf with a crown on top of his head._

_"Thank you for having me your honor," Harry replied with a bow._

_"I insist that you call me Sapphil Harry," the king replied, as a female elf around Harry's age approached Sapphil. Harry could only stare openly as this elf was the definition of female beauty. Her dark brown hair went past her shoulders, she had curves in all the right places and her face seemed to be a gift from the gods. She leaned down and whispered to Sapphil who nodded then sat down beside him. "Harry, I want you to meet my daughter and princess of the elves, Sophie."_

_"It is a pleasure, my lady," Harry said, bowing to the princess._

_"Please, call me Sophie. I already hear several thousand elves address me as my lady," she replied with a flirtatious wink at Harry._

_Sapphil cleared his throat loudly and looked at Harry. "You will be studying the following subjects with the best tutors we have," he said, pulling out a sheet of parchment. "You will be learning about wandless magic, animagus training, sword fighting, archery, spell crafting, occlumency, warding, dueling, apparation and our own form of apparating, which we call transporting and physical training."_

_"But Sapphil, how am I going to be able to learn all those subjects?" he asked._

_"Harry, here in the elven realm, time is much slower. Hence, we estimate that you will be here for three years our time, which translates to six hours your time as a year spent here is equivalent to two hours in your time," Sapphil said._

_"I understand Sapphil. When will my training begin?" Harry asked._

_"Your training will begin tomorrow. Sophie, please show Harry to his room," Sapphil said before getting off the podium._

_End Flashback_

Sapphil then walked up to Harry with several items in his hand. "Ahem, Harry, before you leave, I would like to present to you some gifts for you to take back with you." Sapphil then pulled out a scabbard and a beautiful sword with a blade just over a meter long. "This is a special handcrafted sword that is light yet deadly. When you place the sword in the scabbard, both will disappear but all you have to do is think of the sword and it will appear." He then took out a bow and quiver that was empty and a dagger. "The council of elders have also decided to give you a bow for your use. The quiver is empty but when you think of arrows, they will appear. This dagger is given to each elf as they reach their tenth birthday." He then took out a small piece of rope and gave it to Harry. "This will be your portkey home."

Harry took the gifts with one hand while he hugged Sophie with the other arm. "Thank you again for all your help."

After Sophie stepped back, Harry grabbed onto the portkey that would take him back to #4 Privet Drive. He waved goodbye to the elves as he felt a familiar tug at his navel. Harry then landed in the middle of his bedroom. He got up, went to the mirror in the hallway and stared at his reflection. Gone was that skinny boy who had always come back. In its place was a taller, more muscular and more confident Harry who was now 5'10 and 175 pounds of solid muscle. Thanks to the elves, he now had perfect eyesight and no longer needed glasses. '_I bet the girls at Hogwarts would love the new me and I could probably shag anyone of them,_'he thought, flexing his muscles in front of the mirror. After using the bathroom, Harry walked into his bedroom and promptly passed out in the bed without bothering to change.

The next morning, Harry heard screeching coming from his doorway. He looked up and saw Aunt Petunia yelling at him. "Geez, shut it already you old hag," he said, slamming the door in her face before he contently went back to sleep. Five minutes later, the door banged open and Vernon came in with an ugly shade of purple on his face.

"BOY!! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND MAKE BREAKFAST!! IT'S 7:45 IN THE MORNING AND I NEED BREAKFAST BEFORE THOSE IMPORTANT CLIENTS ARRIVE TODAY!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" he yelled.

"Vernon, that is none of your concern," Harry said angrily.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SCUM I'LL SHOW YOU TO DISOBEY ME," Vernon yelled angrily as he moved forward to try and hit Harry. Before he could get within five feet of Harry, something stopped Vernon and threw him outside the room. Vernon then almost fell down in front of the stairs but stopped himself before he fell.

"When will you learn your lesson you fat bastard," Harry said as he lifted up Vernon's over 300 pound body and flung him against the wall, creating a huge dent. With a sudden roar, Harry turned around and saw Dudley charging toward him. Harry ducked and kicked Dudley in his stomach, which did not really impact the whale like Dudley. With a sigh, Harry lifted Dudley onto his shoulders and threw him on top of Vernon.

"What the hell have you done boy!" Petunia yelled when she saw the rampage on the top floor where Dudley and Vernon were lying down.

With an angry glare toward Petunia, Harry ignored her as he grabbed both Dudley and Vernon by their shirt collars. He then dragged both of them downstairs to the cupboard they used to put him in and he threw both of them in there. After that, he wandlessly summoned Petunia and stuffed her in the narrow cupboard along with her husband and son. "Now then, you're going to learn what you did to me while I go and actually have some fun in my life," he said ignoring the yells coming from the cabinet, conjuring some heavy chains which he wrapped around the handles to prevent them from escaping before using a lock to close it. Harry then walked over to where the Dursleys hid their secret stash of 150 pounds and he took enough money for public transportation to Diagon Alley. Within minutes, Harry got onto the bus that would take him to London, which was about a fifteen minute ride away. He sat down then noticed an extremely pretty girl sitting near him.

"Hello, I happen to know you from somewhere," the girl said, staring at him.

"Um, really, well my name is Harry Potter," he said with a small smile.

Suddenly the girl gasped and let out a small squeal. "Oh my gosh, you're Harry Potter," she gasped, blushing furiously.

'_Oh no, she must be one of those fan girls who only see me as the boy-who-lived,_' Harry thought, rolling his eyes. "So, I'm assuming that you go to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I'm going to be a fourth year Ravenclaw, my name is Eliza Allen," the girl said.

"What are you doing here and where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh well, I'm going to Diagon Alley and I'm taking the muggle way because my parents want me to take a bus in order for me to meet up with my friends. I'm sure they won't mind if you join us," she said.

"Well, uh thanks for the offer I guess, but maybe another time," he said.

Eliza looked sad as the bus stopped right outside the Leaky Cauldron as she and Harry got off. "Well, I guess I will see you later," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. The first place Harry wanted to go to was Gringotts. He needed to exchange some wizarding money into muggle money so he could buy clothes and then he needed to buy some new robes that would fit him after his amazing growth spurt. He also wondered after his training from the elves if he could possibly take his NEWT's in Defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, so that back at Hogwarts, he could take classes he truly cared about.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile at 12 Grimmauld Place, Alastor Moody was just about ready to strangle someone, namely a certain redhead named Ron Weasley. Albus had insisted that him and Hermione receive training and as usual, Moody dragged both of them up at 5:30 AM in order for them to begin their physical conditioning, which included a 5k run, sit-ups, push-ups and weight lifting. While Granger had been reluctant to wake up, she managed to get up and was prepared by 5:40 AM, which was better than Weasley, who wasn't ready until 6:00 AM. Then the damn boy had the nerve to complain the whole time. Finally, when Moody taught them dueling, Weasley had immediately started complaining again.

"Alastor, how is the training going so far?" Dumbledore asked, walking into the room.

Moody turned and glared at Dumbledore with both eyes. "Albus, there is no way in hell these two are going to be remotely powerful or skilled duelers."

"I see, well they will still have to be trained though so hopefully before they return to Hogwarts, they can become more skilled," Dumbledore said, walking out.

With a growl, Moody turned around and watched Weasley and Granger fight training dummies programmed to mimic the movements of Death Eaters. While Granger seemed to be the more knowledgeable of the two, both still had their limitations. Weasley seemed to fight with arrogance, believing that he was always going to be in a fair one on one duel against Death Eaters, which Moody knew was bullocks. Then Granger seemed to place too much faith in books, not realizing that there was more to this world than books. Of the two, Moody believed that their dueling skills were below par and he had to work them twice as hard. Suddenly the sound of footsteps caused Moody to stop thinking.

"Hey Moody, how's the training going so far?" Tonks asked.

"This is absolutely bloody awful," he growled, watching as Ron shot a weak stunner that barely hit a training dummy. "Neither of them seems to be willing to put the effort into training and the damn Weasley brat has an over-inflated ego."

"I still don't understand why Harry isn't the one who is getting training from us," Tonks said, watching Ron and Hermione struggle with the training dummies. "I mean he fought off Voldemort and a Death Eater in his first year, killed a gigantic basilisk in his second year, was able to produce a Patronus that drove off over a hundred dementors in his third year, won the TriWizard tournament and dueled Voldemort in his fourth year then had the Department of Mysteries problem in his fifth year."

Moody raised his eyebrow when Tonks was done. "You mean to tell me he did all that even though he's so young?"

"Well from what I heard, yeah," she replied.

"Bloody hell, why the hell am I wasting my time with these two idiots?" he asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure it has to do with Dumbledore," she replied.

Tuesday July 2nd 1996

Harry walked into the familiar building of Gringotts and immediately approached the first teller he saw available. "Griphook, is that you?" he asked, remembering the goblin who first took him and Hagrid down to his vault.

Griphook looked up with a shocked look on his face and nodded. "Yes, it is sir. May I ask how you remember me?"

"Oh you took me down to my vault along with Hagrid," Harry said, showing Griphook the key to his vault.

Griphook's eyes widened in recognition and he immediately walked over to Harry. "Mr. Potter, your presence is required in Smarnack's office immediately. Please follow me," he said, walking to the end of a hallway where an old goblin was waiting outside an office.

"Mr. Potter, I am Smarnack and I am the goblin in charge of wills. It has recently come to our attention that your godfather, Sirius Black has passed away. If you would please follow me," Smarnack said, gesturing to a comfortable armchair inside the office.

"Thank you Griphook," Harry said as he went inside and sat in the armchair. Within minutes, Smarnack walked in, closed the door and sat down behind his desk.

"Mr. Black made you one of his beneficiaries in his will. However, what most people do not know is that before he died, Mr. Black made some major changes to his will. He also instructed me to give this to you when he died," Smarnack said, giving Harry a long sheet of parchment. Harry took the parchment with trembling hands then opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this letter, then it means I'm dead. Hopefully I died because I was fighting against some Death Eater scumbags or because I impregnated some really hot chick and her father decided to kill me (hopefully it's the last option but if not then whatever)._

_Anyway, I'm sure the goblins have told you that I changed my will before I died. The reason I did that is because I discovered some actions that have been undertaken by others which I am strongly against. Namely, these were the actions of Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. Keep in mind though, that I'm not sure if all the Weasleys are involved but I can tell you with certainty that Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny are involved. I highly doubt the twins are involved and I am pretty sure that Charlie and Bill have no idea of what is going on. Anyway, I am not sure exactly what is going on but know that the Dumbledore and the Weasleys have been taking deposits from your family vault ever since you were born. The goblins can tell you more if you ask them since they can tell you the exact figures._

_Thanks to their actions, I had changed my will. Previously, I was going to leave Dumbledore a million galleons and 12 Grimmauld Place. Now, that's changed and I am going to leave Dumbledore a knut, Kreacher and you can decide on what else he shall receive at the will reading. The reason I did this was because I heard the prophecy from Trelawney and honestly I am mad that Dumbledore has done absolutely nothing to help you prepare to fight against Voldemort. Then I found out the reason he did this was because he is merely using you as a pawn and all he needs for you to do is kill Voldemort and hopefully you will die too then he will take the credit for killing another Dark Lord._

_As for the Weasleys, I was going to leave a million galleons for Ron, Ginny and each of the Weasleys but right now, I will only leave something for the twins, Bill and Charlie. The rest of the Weasleys can kiss my ass. With regards to Hermione, she has been spying on you in exchange for books and money from your vault. Because of this, I have decided to let you pick out a reward for Hermione as you see fit. The same goes for Ron, who has been spying on you in exchange for gold. I also happen to know that Molly and Dumbledore have been scheming to find a way for you and Ginny to be in a relationship. That is why I have changed my will and make you the main beneficiary. _

_Anyway, back to the main points. I know there are going to be a lot of people who will disagree with me but you know what, I just say fuck them and I will give you the option of signing emancipation papers. They will allow you to become recognized as an adult in the wizarding world and you no longer have to worry about using magic in the summer. These papers will also make you an adult in the muggle world so you don't have to live with those horrid muggles. I strongly advise you to sign those papers because it will piss off Dumbledore and the Weasleys in addition to granting you the entire contents of the Black and Potter vaults. You can then attend Wizengamot meetings as you have several seats. _

_In addition, you are to be named the head of the Black family and because of that, I want you to do several things for me. _

_1) I want you to declare Narcissa Malfoy's marriage to be void, thus depriving Draco Malfoy of access to both the Black and Malfoy fortunes.  
__2) Reinstate Andromeda Tonks and her family as Blacks again.  
3) Use the Black votes in any way you see fit. I know you disagree with the way the wizarding world is currently and I advise you to change it._

_As for the other beneficiaries in my will, I obviously left something for Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin. I can't recall who else I left something for but none of it compares to what you will be receiving. I also urge for you to get some clothes that actually fit you instead of those rags that look like they belong to a baby elephant. You have the money, the girls are going to be all over you so look good and most importantly remember to have fun. The hell with the prophecy and what Dumbledore wants. Also keep in mind that your parents love you a lot and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. As for me, remember that you are the son I never had and I care about you a lot. Most importantly though, remember to have fun and go bang a few cute girls for me._

_Sincerely,  
Sirius Black_

By the time Harry was done reading Sirius' long letter, he was openly crying and feeling angry at the same time. All the emotions he had bottled in came pouring out like a flood. After five minutes he had regained his composure and turned back to Smarnack. "When will be the will reading for Sirius Black?"

Smarnack pulled out a file and looked into it. "The will reading will take place today at 2:00 PM. We sent you a letter about a week ago to inform you of the will reading."

Harry looked stunned but realized it was probably another manipulation from Dumbledore. "With all due respect Smarnack, I never received the letter."

Smarnack looked surprised and pulled out a file that said 'POTTER' on the top left. "Hmm, interesting, it says here that your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. I am pretty sure he was responsible for that."

"Smarnack, is it possible you can let me view the will of my parents?" Harry asked, glancing at a clock only to see that it was just after 9 in the morning.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, here is their will," Smarnack said, giving Harry a parchment. Harry looked at the parchment and began to read.

_The will of James and Lily Potter_

_This is the final will of Lily and James Potter. At the time of the will, our son Harry was born a few days ago and we could not be happier. Anyways with that being said, it is time to move onto the main points of the will. At the last minute, we changed secret keepers from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew. We know that Voldemort is after us and if he kills us, then we want our son Harry to be sent to the custody of the following people, who will also serve as his magical guardians listed in order:_

_1) Sirius Black, godfather__  
2) Amelia Bones, godmother  
__3) Frank and Alice Longbottom, longtime family friends__  
4) Remus Lupin, close family friend__  
5) Andromeda and Ted Tonks, family friends  
__6) Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmaster of Hogwarts and transfiguration professor__  
7) Filius Flitwick, Hogwarts charms professor  
8) Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts healer_

_If for some highly nearly impossible reason everyone listed above cannot take care of Harry then we insist that Dumbledore picks out a family who volunteers to take Harry in. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL HARRY BE PLACED AT #4 PRIVET DRIVE WITH MY SISTER PETUNIA DURSLEY. They hate magic and will not provide the tender and loving home that Harry needs. We also leave Harry with the contents of the Potter vaults as well as his trust fund. Upon becoming an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world, Harry will receive Potter Manor, the property in Godric's Hollow, Prong's playhouse (use it for the ladies son) and a bunch of other properties the goblins can go into further detail about. Harry will also inherit the Potter collection of import cars and be in charge of the investments._

_To Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, we leave a million galleons. Sirius is to use the galleons in anyway he sees fit while Remus is to spend a little on new robes. We also leave a million galleons to Amelia Bones, the Longbottoms and the Tonks family. This concludes the final will of Lily and James Potter. _

_Signed,_

_Lily and James Potter_

_Witness,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Sirius Black_

Once Harry was done reading his parents' will, he only grew angrier. "Smarnack, is it possible for me to see all activity from my vaults since I was born?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter," Smarnack said, looking at a sheet of parchment. "Apparently, a Mr. Albus Dumbledore has been serving as your magical guardian. For the past fourteen years, he has taken a million galleons each year from the Potter vaults and deposited them into his own account. In addition, he has taken a million galleons each year from the Potter vaults and deposited them into the Order of the Phoenix account as well as the account of Molly and Arthur Weasley. There have also been deposits of a hundred thousand galleons for the past five years into the account of a Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger along with several valuable books for Miss Granger."

"Is there a way to gain back the money and sue them?" Harry asked angrily.

Smarnack smiled and laughed. "That has already been taken care of Mr. Potter," he said, snapping his fingers. "As for the lawsuit, I am afraid that it will take at least a week for a lawsuit and you will need to find a solicitor."

"That is fine Smarnack, can you also provide me a copy of my parents will and a copy of the form showing the deposits from my vaults? And when you are done, can I see a list of properties that are owned by the Potters?" Harry asked.

"Sure Mr. Potter," Smarnack said as he gave Harry two sheets of parchment which contained information about his deposits and a copy of his parents will. "Here is a list of properties that are owned by the Potters as well as their investments," he said, giving Harry another sheet of parchment.

_POTTER INVESTMENTS_

_1) 25 of Zonko's  
2) 80 of Grunnings  
3) 35 of Harley Davidson  
4) 30 of Honda  
5) 25 of Honeydukes__  
6) Numerous investments in muggle companies  
Total worth of investments: currently over 2 billion galleons_

_In the Potter trust vault, there is currently a million galleons available for use. In the rest of the Potter vaults, the value of the vaults is over a billion galleons._

_POTTER PROPERTIES_

_1) Potter Mansion (Godric's Hollow)  
2) Potter Manor (Ireland)  
3) Potter Castle (Northern England)  
4) Prong's Playhouse (London flat)  
5) The Potter Summer Home (Scotland)  
6) Potter Loft (New York, NY, USA)  
7) Potter Cottage (Hogsmeade)_

_There are also numerous expensive imported cars and motorcycles that belong to the Potters, all of which are equipped with proper safety functions and charmed with magic. _

Harry finished looking over everything then glanced at his watch. It was now 9:30 AM and he still had a lot of shopping to do. "Smarnack, I would like to thank you for your time and your help today. Will you be overseeing the reading of Sirius' will?"

"Yes, I will be the one responsible," Smarnack said.

Harry thanked him again then walked outside to the tellers where he found himself facing Griphook again. "Griphook, I would like to know if there is a way I can have galleons taken from my vault so I do not have to carry around a huge pile of galleons?" he asked.

"Yes, we have something that muggles call a credit card. It is accepted in both the magical and muggle world. Each time you use it, the appropriate amount will be taken out of your vault. Currently, there is a ten galleon registration fee," Griphook said, taking out something that resembled a muggle credit card.

"Sure, I would love to have one of those," Harry said.

"Very well then, please fill out this form," Griphook said, giving Harry a sheet of parchment and a quill.

By the time Harry was done in Gringotts, it was 9:40 AM. He stepped outside and decided to go to Madam Malkin's first to get some new robes. Before he could move however, he felt a wand jab him in the back and a familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" the person asked.

Harry turned around and saw the nervous face of Tonks, whose hair was currently changing colors from pink to red to purple. Watching her hair change colors was making Harry sick so he smiled charmingly at Tonks. "Good morning Tonks," he said, before grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. "What do you always trip over at headquarters? What broom do I own? Besides yourself, name three other guards who took me away from the Dursleys last summer," he whispered, in an attempt to make sure it really was Tonks.

"Okay, I always trip over that troll leg, you have a Firebolt, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Remus Lupin were with me," she said, blushing furiously as she saw the changes in Harry.

With a smile, Harry hugged her tightly, causing Tonks to turn an even more impressive shade of red. "Just had to make sure," he whispered.

"Harry, um do you want to explain why you are here in Diagon Alley and not with the Dursleys like you're supposed to?" she asked.

Harry glanced around nervously then led Tonks all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron where they sat down at a table in the corner. He then went up to Tom the barkeep. "Hey Tom, can I have a butterbeer, a coffee and scrambled eggs with toast?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Potter," Tom replied with a smile.

Harry then went back to where Tonks was sitting. "Yeah, sorry about that I was hungry and needed some breakfast. Anyway, I want you to take a look at this," he said, giving her a copy of his parents' will. Tonks took the parchment just as Tom arrived with their drinks. He placed their drinks on the table then left with a smile.

"Wow, Harry, I can't believe that," Tonks said, giving him back the copy of the will. "We could have been raised as siblings," she said sadly.

"There's more to that too though but first I need you to take an oath to not tell anyone else what I am about to say, especially Dumbledore," he said, sipping his coffee.

"I, Nymphadora Tonks, do hereby swear on my magic not to repeat anything to anyone," she said as a flash of light appeared between them both.

"Okay, lately, I've found out a lot of things and most of it has made me an angry man. First of all, you've seen the will. Apparently it seems that Dumbledore has been manipulating me to gain what he wants. As a result, he along with some of the Weasleys have been getting richer. I also suspect that Dumbledore wants credit for stopping Voldemort even though he knows that it is impossible for him to defeat Dumbledore."

"Why is that so?" Tonks asked as Harry's breakfast arrived and Harry dug in.

Harry finished the food in his mouth before glancing at Tonks in surprise. "You mean to tell me that the old coot has not told anyone yet? Last year he had the Order guard something and it almost cost Mr. Weasley his life."

"What is it that we were guarding then?" Tonks asked, growing more curious.

"The Order was guarding a prophecy. Basically the prophecy states that only I will be able to defeat Voldemort," Harry said, eating more food. "As you saw in my parents' will, I was not supposed to end up with the Dursleys yet Dumbledore placed me there. I have a suspicion that he wants me to do the dirty work then he can gain the credit."

Tonks looked at Harry in surprise as she tried to process everything he had told her. For some reason, a tiny part of her didn't want it to be true yet the rest of her believed Harry. That would explain certain things then. Namely, it explained why Harry was not receiving any training from the Order. "Um Harry, I hate to ask, but how are you going to beat You-Know-Who? I mean yeah I've seen what you can do and all but still, he's older than you."

Harry laughed as he finished the rest of his food. "Well, let's just say I've been receiving training that no wizard or witch has ever received before. I have been trained by the royal elves."

Tonks openly gasped when she heard who Harry had received training from. "Harry, the royal elves are a legend."

"Nope, I actually can say I've trained with them," he said, as he threw some coins on the table to cover the food and drinks. "Tonks, if you don't mind, I actually got to pick up some stuff from Diagon Alley and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the Order."

"No problem kiddo, I need to report in to the Ministry right now anyway," she said, hugging him before she went away.

'_Hmm, I guess I should go to Madam Malkin's first for some robes, then I want to get a new trunk, then I need to find a solicitor, speak with Madam Bones and see if I can schedule to take my NEWT's early and most importantly, get some freaking clothes that fit me,_' he thought, as he entered Madam Malkin's.

"Hello dear, what can I get for you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"I would like to get a new set of robes for Hogwarts and a new set of dress robes since I outgrew my last set," he replied.

"Sure, I can do that for you," she said, waving her wand as she gathered Harry's measurements and wrote them down. "Your robes will be ready by 1:00 PM and they will cost you thirty galleons."

"Can I pay when I pick them up?" he asked.

"Yes, of course dear," she said.

Harry thanked her then entered the store that sold trunks. He began to look around for a trunk before realizing he had no idea of what he was looking for. "Um excuse me," he asked the nearest sales clerk, trying to get her attention.

"What can I do for you sir," the clerk said before turning around and gasping. "Harry, is that you?" the clerk asked in surprise.

"Um, yeah its me, Harry. Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, trying to think of where he had met this girl before. Suddenly, the clerk leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek.

"Harry, I'm ashamed that you can't even remember your old quidditch teammate, Alicia," the clerk said with a huge smile.

"Oh wow, I didn't recognize you for a second Alicia," he said, as he looked over his old teammate from Hogwarts. "I would have thought that you would be playing professional quidditch by now, after all you were amazing back at school."

"No, I actually decided to help my dad out at his shop first then I was thinking of a career in modeling. Oh and did you hear? I'm actually engaged to George Weasley now," she said.

"I guess the first thing I should say is congratulations and I hope I get invited to the wedding," he said with a huge smirk.

"Of course, you're going to get an invite Harry. We were planning to do it sometime in late August before the school year starts. Oh, I'm sorry, what kind of trunk are you looking for?" she asked, folding her hands together.

"Right, um I need a trunk with a lot of compartments and I want it to be lightweight with a closet as one of the compartments," he said.

Alicia shook her head sadly at Harry. "Unfortunately, we just ran out of trunks like those and we generally custom order them."

Harry shrugged and figured that Alicia was going to make a killer commission. "I'd love to custom order one in that case."

Alicia looked at Harry shocked and smiled again. "Harry, do you know how expensive they are? I'd make a killing off the commission alone."

"Yeah, and that's part of the reason why I wanted it," he said, returning her smile.

"Okay then Harry, just fill out this form. Write down exactly what you want in your trunk and we should have it available sometime next week," she said, giving him a form to fill out. Harry quickly filled out the form and gave it back to Alicia. "Thanks a lot Harry, please come back in a week and we should have it," she said before hugging him tightly.

Once Harry left, he walked into the telephone booth that led to the Ministry of Magic. He followed the instructions from the telephone then ended up in front of the security desk. After checking in his wand, he walked to the lifts and took the lift to the level where the Department of Magical Education was located. He got off and promptly walked over to the office and was stopped by the secretary. "Good morning madam, I would like to inquire into whether I could possibly take my NEWT's ahead of time," he told the bored looking secretary.

"Here, fill out one of these forms," the secretary replied, handing Harry another sheet of parchment. Once Harry finished filling out the form he gave it back to the secretary. "There is a two hundred galleon fee for taking your NEWT's early. Please come back here next Thursday at 11 AM to take your NEWT's."

Harry thanked the secretary then walked back toward the lifts. He then saw the familiar figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Hey Kingsley, can you show me where Madam Bones' office is?" he asked, catching up with the auror.

Kingsley saw Harry and nodded. "Follow me," he said, as they got on a lift that took them further down into the Ministry. Kingsley led Harry to the office of Amelia Bones and with a bow to Harry, left him in the office.

"Good morning Madam Bones," Harry said politely to the stern witch.  
"Mr. Potter, please have a seat," she said, gesturing to the seats in front of her desk. Harry obliged and once he sat, Madam Bones spoke again. "Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

"First of all Madam Bones, please call me Harry. Madam Bones, I am here because I need your counseling. Apparently, my magical guardian has broken some laws and I am not exactly sure which laws were broken exactly, but I do have proof that the will of my parents' was blatantly ignored. I also have proof that there have been several withdrawals from my vault without my permission," he said.

Amelia Bones looked at Harry in shock. "Harry, please call me Amelia then. Ignoring the final wishes of the deceased is a crime that is punishable by a ten year sentence in Azkaban. As for the withdrawals, the maximum sentence for each withdrawal is two years, depending on the amount of money withdrawn from the vault. Who do you wish to sue?"

"Why, I wish to sue a Mr. Albus Dumbledore," he replied, taking out the copy of his parents' will and the withdrawals. "As you can see here Amelia, this is a copy of my parents' will and a copy of all withdrawals from my vaults," he said, giving her both sheets.

With a surprised look on her face, Amelia Bones took the sheets of parchment before looking over both sheets. Her emotions ranged from anger to sadness to shock then finally back to anger. She looked up at Harry and sighed. "Harry, I see that you do have grounds for a lawsuit on the charges of violating your parents' will. However, because you are still a minor, I am afraid that you cannot sue for the withdrawals. I am also saddened to know that I could have had an opportunity to raise you."

"Amelia, what if I were to sign emancipation papers later today? Would that change my current situation?"

"Harry, in that case, you can sue Dumbledore for the withdrawals too. I just need you to fill out the following paperwork," she said, sliding several sheets of parchment over to Harry along with a quill. Harry quickly filled out the forms and gave them back to Amelia Bones. "Harry, just so you know, the trial will probably happen next week."

Harry nodded and thanked Madam Bones for her time. He then left the Ministry and went back into muggle London so he could buy clothes that fit him. One hour later, Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron and saw that he still had an hour before his robes were ready. While in muggle London, he had purchased several pairs of jeans, shoes, new socks, boxers, tank tops and t-shirts along with a few jumpers. He had also purchased four pairs of slacks and khakis along with three dress shirts, several ties and three suits in case he ever needed them along with dress shoes and socks. He shrunk all his purchases and placed them in his pocket before he sat down at the bar, looking for food.

"What can I get for you now Mr. Potter?" Tom asked once Harry sat.

"I would like for a sandwich for lunch along with a butterbeer Tom," Harry said as Tom nodded and went to place Harry's order. Five minutes later, Tom came back with a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes and mayonnaise along wit a butterbeer. "Thanks Tom," he said, placing five galleons on the counter. Once Harry, was done, he looked at his watch and saw that it was only 12:40. He walked into Diagon Alley again, saw a tattoo shop then walked into the shop. Inside, there was a heavily tattooed man standing at a counter.

"What can I do for you bud?" the man asked.

"I would like to get a tattoo please," Harry replied.

"Sorry lad, I'm afraid that you're still a minor," the man said.

"What if I told you that I would be signing emancipation papers later today? Would that allow me to get tattooed?" Harry asked.

The man looked up at Harry and gasped as he saw the scar. "Of course Mr. Potter, just show the papers to me and you can legally get a tattoo. Do you know what you might want to get?" the man asked.

"Err, I'm afraid I'm not quite exactly sure and I was hoping I could take a look around for some designs," Harry replied.

"Sure Mr. Potter, feel free to look around and tell me which design you would be interested in getting," the man said.

Harry walked over to where a bunch of tattoo designs were hanging against the wall before he noticed a beautiful Chinese dragon design. '_Hmm, I wonder if I can also fit in a tribute to my parents,_' he thought as he walked back to the man. "I would like to get that dragon design tattooed on my entire right arm," he said, pointing out the dragon.

"Is there anything else you would like to add to the dragon?" the man asked.

"Can you add some gothic lettering to my upper arm and draw some fangs from the dragon's mouth biting my hand?" Harry asked.

"You mean like this?" the man said, quickly conjuring up a model of Harry's arm with the exact tattoo design he wanted. "What kind of lettering would you like to add?" the man asked, sliding a sheet of parchment over to Harry.

"That design is perfect," Harry said as he wrote down _R.I.P MOM, DAD, SIRIUS_ on the parchment and gave it back to the man.

"Okay, Mr. Potter that will cost you five hundred galleons," the man said.

"Sure, I will return after signing the emancipation papers," Harry said as he thanked the man and went to Madam Malkin's to pick up his robes. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name and he looked up and saw Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan and Lavender Brown sitting outside Florean's Ice Cream Shop. With a smile on his face, Harry approached the group. Greetings were exchanged and he couldn't help but notice how Susan Bones kept staring at him.

"Harry, why aren't Ron and Hermione with you?" Neville asked.

Upon hearing the names of the two people he once considered best friends, Harry growled before wandlessly casting a privacy charm over the whole table. "Recently, it has come to my attention that my so-called best friends have been spying on me in exchange for gold from my family vault," he spat out in disgust.

"Oh Harry, that's such a shame," Susan, who was the closest one to him said. She placed her hand on his shoulder before thinking about how gorgeous he looked and how she would like to do certain things to the boy next to her.

Harry turned over and saw the lust in Susan's eyes. Through his training with the elves, he had learned about their ability to sense emotions from others and although he could not do it as good as the elves could, Harry could still sense something from Susan. In all honesty though, Susan was a cute girl who Harry wouldn't mind spending some time with. "So Susan, I was thinking are you going to be doing anything later tonight?" he asked, turning to the blushing Hufflepuff while the others chuckled in amusement.

"Um I don't think so Harry," Susan replied, turning an impressive shade of red.

"Well then Susan," he said before leaning over and whispering in her ear. "How about I take you out for dinner in the muggle world?"

Susan somehow managed to blush an even more furious shade of red and Harry honestly thought she could not turn any redder. "Of course Harry," she said out loud.

"Good, I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron at say 6:30 PM? Wear something nice too because we're going fancy," he said.

Susan nodded and Harry glanced at his watch again. It was now 1:30 and he wanted to arrive at Gringotts early for the will. For the next fifteen minutes everyone exchanged light-hearted banter with one another and they all agreed to meet up again. When it was 1:45, Harry excused himself and promised that they would all meet up again before returning to Hogwarts. He then walked into Gringotts and was promptly led to a conference room by a goblin. After casting a disillusionment charm on himself, he walked to a corner and waited for others to show up so Sirius' will could be read.

**_A/N: Okay, that's the end of the second chapter. Anyway, I need your opinions on who Harry should be paired with. Here are the options:  
1) Susan Bones  
2) An OC  
3) Tracey Davis  
4) Daphne Greengrass  
Please leave your vote in a review or a pm. Thanks for reading and I update shortly. Also if anyone would like to help me beta read, that would be great.  
_**


	3. Severed Ties

**_Disclaimer: Hmmph, you've probably seen this a million times or something similar but I do not own any of this. If I did, I'd be filthy rich and wouldn't be facing the financial problems that I am currently facing._**

**_A/N: The third chapter of this story is up. I am still looking for a beta. If someone wants to help me, feel free to contact me. Before I go any further, I will like to say some things. _**_**  
a) Both Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape will be evil in this story. If you don't like it, then I'm sorry but I've hated those characters from the start and I see no point in changing that now.  
b) As for why I am not pairing Ginny and Harry together- 1) I'm honestly sick and tired of all the Harry/Ginny fics I see. I've always believed in using fanfiction for writing what usually will not happen based on canon and 2) Supposedly Ginny looks like Lily. And from a guy's pov, I find it really disturbing if I would ever date someone who looks like my mom.**_**_  
c) This will NOT be a HarryMulti story. The poll is still open so if you have not voted already, please do so. Even though it may appear I have decided on a pairing, THAT IS NOT TRUE. As for why it's not a HarryMulti story, the truth is I suck at writing them. Again the poll is as follows:  
_****_ 1) Susan Bones  
2) An OC  
3) Tracey Davis  
4) Daphne Greengrass  
__Currently it's a tie between Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass.  
d) I know there are plenty of fics where Harry gets tattooed. The reason he gets tattoos in my story is because I myself have at last count, over ten different tattoos scattered all over my upper body and even one on the inside of my lip. I got the tattoo idea from one of my own tattoos actually. In this story, Harry will eventually be portrayed as someone who sees the tattoos for artistic value, which is similar to how I view them. As I write this, my ribs are still hurting from my most recent tattoos- a nautical star on both ribs, right below the chest where the skin and bone have little separation. _**_**Anywho, on to the story.**_

**_ Like I said in the disclaimer, I don't own this stuff and I'm not trying to gain anything from it. Anyway, onto the story. Anyways, enjoy.  
_**

**Chapter 3- Severed Ties **

Once the clock hit 2:00 PM, the conference room was full of people. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were sitting with several other wizards and witches whom Harry did not recognize while the Weasleys and Hermione came in and promptly glared at the Malfoys. Dumbledore and Lupin entered along with Nymphadora and two others who Harry presumed were her parents. Smarnack then entered the room carrying something resembling a pensive. Harry glanced around the room and smiled as nobody realized that he was in the room. The Weasleys and Dumbledore also seemed to be discussing something among each other but Harry could not tell what they were discussing exactly from his location.

"Before we begin, I would like to inquire where Mr. Potter is because he is the main beneficiary of the will," Smarnack said.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Potter cannot attend today's will reading. I received a letter from him this morning stating that he would not be able to attend and allowed me to represent him," Dumbledore said, showing a piece of parchment.

Harry finally had enough and removed the disillusionment charm on himself. "If that was true, headmaster, why am I here?"

Dumbledore along with the other occupants of the room looked at him in shock as he moved closer to Smarnack. "Harry, my boy, you should be with the Dursleys, where you are safe, not here in Gringotts," Dumbledore said.

"That's bullshit Dumbledore and you know it," Harry spat out angrily.

Before Dumbledore could say anything else, Smarnack cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Now, for the final will of Sirius Black," he said, tapping the pensive like object with a finger before a corporeal form of Sirius appeared then spoke.

_"Hey everyone, if you're seeing this, then this means I'm dead. Anyways, now its time for me to feel like Santa Claus and give out stuff to everyone. First of all, to my so-called family members, I leave you absolutely nothing and hope you all rot in hell. To Narcissa Malfoy, I ask that you speak with the new Head of Black after this is done. To Draco Malfoy, I leave you nothing other than a surprise which will be revealed by the new Head of Black, which ain't going to be you. To Remus Lupin, my best friend, I leave you a million galleons and insist that you spend some of it on robes. I also leave Lupin the Black property in France. To Nymphadora Tonks, I leave a million galleons and a roll of parchment on which I repeatedly wrote your first name over and over._

_To Andromeda and Ted Tonks, I ask that you speak with the new Head of Black after this as well as a million galleons. Finally, the remainder of the Black vaults and properties will go to my godson Harry Potter, who shall also become head of the Black family. Kiddo, use it well and remember the letter the goblins should have given to you beforehand. As for Dumbledore, I leave you a knut, Kreacher and whatever Harry deems appropriate. To the Weasleys, I leave you whatever Harry deems appropriate. To Hermione Granger, I also leave you whatever Harry deems appropriate. I know what all of you were planning and I wasn't going to let you get away with that. Anyhow, I hope that I don't see any of you for a long time and encourage all of you to have fun and enjoy life."_

Once the vision of Sirius disappeared, Harry noticed Remus and Tonks were both crying and holding onto each other for comfort. He then glanced at Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Hermione, all of whom were looking nervous. Some of the wizards and witches who Harry didn't recognize chose that moment to leave while muttering to themselves. He thought they were Sirius' relatives and ignored them. Finally, the only ones left in the room were the Malfoys, Tonks and her family, Remus, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Hermione and Harry along with Smarnack who seemed to watch the situation with interest.

"Now then Mr. Potter, please come here and sign the emancipation papers as granted to you by the late Sirius Black," Smarnack said as Harry grabbed a quill.

"Harry, I truly believe it would be a huge mistake for you to sign those papers," Dumbledore said, trying to regain control of Harry.

With a smile on his face, Harry signed the papers and turned back to Dumbledore. "Too fucking late Dumbledore," Harry replied, causing gasps of shock from some of the females. "Now then, I'm sure everyone wants to know what they will be getting. Well, I'll start then," Harry said, looking at the Malfoys. "I hereby declare the marriage between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy void, thus making Draco Malfoy an illegitimate child who shall have no chance at the Black or Malfoy fortunes," he said, making Ron laugh.

"Potter, you'll pay for that," Draco spat out as he left the room.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for making my marriage void," Narcissa said before hugging him and leaving the room after Draco.

Harry then turned to Tonks and her family. "I hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks and her family back into the Black family." While Tonks and her mother looked excited, Tonks' father looked confused so Remus quickly explained it to him. They then left the conference room excitedly and Harry was happy to notice that Tonks and Remus left while holding hands.

"Harry, what are we going to get?" Fred and George asked nervously.

"Alright, I've known about what you have been doing with my money," Harry said, glaring at the Weasleys and Dumbledore. Molly, Arthur, Ginny Ron and Hermione all looked scared while Charlie, Bill, Fred and George simply looked confused.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Oh, here, take a look at this," Harry said, giving Charlie the parchment detailing how much money was taken out of his vaults. Charlie took a look then passed it to Bill then passed it to the twins. When all the Weasley brothers were done, they looked extremely angry.

"How could you do this?" Bill asked his parents angrily.

Before Molly or Arthur could explain, Harry held up a hand to silence them. "I have taken the necessary measures to ensure that I will receive the gold that was taken back. As for what I will give you from Sirius, the answer is absolutely nothing. You can all rot in hell for all I care," he said before turning to Ron and Hermione. "We're done too by the way."

"Mr. Potter, before we go, here are your emancipation papers. You can use them in both the muggle and wizarding world. Also, you have now inherited the full Potter and Black inheritance, I suggest you find a goblin to manage both accounts. You are now the owner of seven seats in the Wizengamot," Smarnack said.

"Is it possible to name Griphook as my account manager?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I shall see to it immediately," Smarnack said.

"Can I also meet with him right now and discuss some matters?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please follow me and I shall lead you to Griphook," Smarnack said.

"Harry, wait, we want to discuss some things with you," Bill said.

"You are going to follow that back-stabbing traitor?" Ron asked angrily.

"Shut the hell up Ron," Harry said, as he walked out of the room along with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George following him.

Meanwhile, inside the conference room, Dumbledore was thinking. "Molly, Arthur, we will be having an Order meeting tonight," he replied before he left.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort was not a happy person. His followers had become restless as they did not have any action since the Department of Mysteries but the idiots failed to realize that he was saving all his efforts for a large scale attack. Hopefully, all his hard work in planning this attack would be complete by the end of August and then plans would be made to attack on Halloween. The target was none other than Hogwarts and Voldemort planned on having at least several hundred Death Eaters, all the dementors from Azkaban, some vampires, werewolves and giants in his attack force. He also knew that the risk of having someone find out was high so he kept all his plans to himself. Hopefully, they would have the element of surprise when attacking. The other reason Voldemort was mad was because for some unknown reason, the Potter brat had managed to improve his occlumency skills.

"My lord, I have some news for you," a voice called out.

"Did I tell you to come in?" Voldemort yelled before grabbing his wand. "Crucio!" he yelled, cursing the Death Eater who came in uninterrupted. After a minute, Voldemort lifted the curse. "What is it Snape?"

"My lord, I have ten new recruits who are willing to take the mark. Some of them are students in my house," Snape said.

"Fine, I shall mark them once we are done in here," Voldemort said before turning back to Snape. "Oh and Severus, I want you to take some of your friends and have some fun with muggles tonight then kill them afterwards."

"Yes, my lord," Snape said before he bowed and left. A few minutes later, ten witches and wizards walked in, all of whom were willing to take the mark.

"Before I mark you as my own, I need you to swear that you will be loyal to me and follow any orders I give you," Voldemort said, looking over the new recruits. After the recruits swore an oath to be loyal and follow his orders, Voldemort then gave all of them the Dark Mark. "Now, I need one of you to find Bellatrix Lestrange and get her in here." Minutes passed by and Voldemort was seriously thinking of killing everyone he had just marked. They could not even complete a simple order. But before he got around to doing that, Bellatrix entered and bowed.

"Yes, my lord," Bellatrix said before getting on a knee in front of Voldemort.

"Bellatrix, I need you to take some of the new recruits and attack Diagon Alley. I want you to have twenty others with you when you attack. Your orders are to simply kill as many people as you can," Voldemort snarled.

"I will do that immediately my lord," Bellatrix said with another bow before leaving.

Once she left, Voldemort laughed evilly. "The world will soon know I am back and fear me like they did a long time ago."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile in Gringotts, Harry had finished looking over a list of properties that he had inherited from Sirius. He was now the owner of Grimmauld Place and had properties all across the world. Griphook had also informed him that he was the richest wizard in all of Britain and one of the wealthiest men in the world. While speaking with Griphook, Harry had also made peace with the elder Weasley brothers who had assured him that they supported him. Once Harry was done, he remembered that he had to go get a tattoo and he realized he had no idea on where he could take Susan for dinner. He made a note to speak with Amelia Bones after he got his tattoo then thanked Griphook and left Gringotts then went back to the tattoo parlor where the same man was still waiting.

"You're back already Mr. Potter?" the man asked.

"Please, call me Harry," he replied, taking out his emancipation papers.

"Alright, Harry, I'm Dave and I'm first going to show you a model of the tattoo which will be done and you tell me if it fits with you," Dave said before conjuring up the tattoo design which looked perfect to Harry.

"That would be just great Dave," Harry said.

"Alright Harry, I use a muggle tattooing machine to set up and follow the muggle procedures even though I use magic to do the actual tattooing. Please follow me to the back of the shop," Dave said, leading Harry back to where a chair was. "Okay Harry, I am going to shave the area you want tattooed then put a stencil on." Five minutes later, Harry had an outline of the dragon on his arm. "What colors do you want Harry?"

"Err, can I get black for the lettering, then red, gold and green for the dragon itself and white for the teeth?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I'll just need around five minutes to set everything up," Dave said, taking out various ink capsules and setting up a tattoo machine. "Alright Harry, just sit down. The whole process should take a half hour or so."

Forty five minutes later, Harry had a huge dragon covering his entire right arm. While he had expected the tattoo to hurt, he realized that the pain was not as bad as he imagined. If he had to decide between getting another tattoo or being placed under the Cruciatus, Harry would definitely pick another tattoo. He walked up to the counter where Dave was reading a magazine. "How much will it cost?"

"Okay Harry, that will be five hundred galleons," Dave said, placing bandages over the tattoo then giving Harry a business card. "The card has the aftercare instructions on the back. Feel free to come back for another tattoo anytime you want."

Harry gave Dave his bank card from Gringotts and then walked out of the shop. Suddenly, he saw something that made his blood boil.

Harry stepped outside of the tattoo shop and saw Death Eaters torturing people. The sight that disgusted him the most was two Death Eaters fifteen feet away torturing an innocent six year old girl. He quickly thought about the weapons given to him by the elves and suddenly a bow and a quiver full of arrows appeared. He grabbed an arrow, strung it to the bow then fired at one of the Death Eaters. Just like the elves had taught him, his arrow went straight through the Death Eater's head, killing him instantly. The other Death Eater gasped in shock, looked around to see what caused his partner to die but before he saw Harry, an arrow went between his eyes and the Death Eater instantly died. Harry then walked up to the girl and after making sure she wasn't hurt too bad, fired more arrows at the Death Eaters. Finally, there was only one Death Eater left.

"Potter, what are you doing here? I thought you would still be crying after losing that mutt of a godfather," sneered the all too familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bellatrix, you're going to pay for that," Harry said, using his quick reflexes to change into his animagus lion form before pouncing on top of Bellatrix and quickly changed back, took out his dagger from the elves and slit her throat. Bellatrix looked up in shock before she died from the blood loss. Once she was dead, Harry immediately felt sick and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He then heard several pops behind him.

"Harry, what's going on here?" Tonks asked, surveying the damage.

"Death Eater attack," he replied, looking around to see that only Death Eaters were killed. Suddenly the crowd began clapping for Harry and he looked embarrassed at their reactions. Luckily none other than Amelia Bones appeared and the applause stopped.

"Harry, explain what happened here," Amelia Bones said in a firm tone.

"Madam Bones, I was busy shopping then I saw Death Eaters attacking. I fought off all the Death Eaters until only Bellatrix Lestrange was left. Then I killed her," Harry said.

"Tonks, Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Savage, Williamson, remove the masks of all Death Eaters and see who they really are," Amelia said before casting a privacy charm around her and Harry. "Now Harry, I see you used unconventional means to kill the Death Eaters. Would you please explain what happened? I assure you nothing will happen to you."

"Before I can tell you what happened, I need you to take a magical oath to not reveal my secrets to anyone," Harry said. Seconds later, Amelia Bones took the oath and Harry began with a sigh. "Well, the honest truth is that I received training from the royal elves."

Amelia gasped once she heard Harry mention the royal elves. They were believed to be a long lost myth, a legend, something to tell children as a bedtime story. The elves were known for their courage, determination and willingness to fight. "Harry, the royal elves are supposed to be legendary. No human has ever encountered them before."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "That's a lie Amelia," he said before taking out his wand and projecting a memory of the elves. "As you can see, they are real and something I learned from them was to kill all my enemies."

"Well Harry, I believe my work here is done," Amelia said, still in shock.

"Oh before you leave, I have a couple of questions to ask you," he said as she nodded. "First of all, I signed my emancipation papers," he said, showing her the papers. "Second of all, I was wondering if I could have muggles brought to trial in front of the Wizengamot."

"Well Harry, now that you've signed your papers, you can sue on charges of extortion. As for your second request, I admit that is an odd request but that can be done. In fact, if you are willing, your trial against Dumbledore could be first then your trial against the muggles."

"Oh thanks for the help Madam Bones," he said nervously. "Um, there's another issue I wanted to discuss with you. I asked your niece Susan to go to dinner with me tonight and I wanted to take her to a fancy Italian restaurant in muggle London but I do not have any ideas on where I can take her."

"Well Harry, I trust Susan will be safe with you but keep in mind that I expect her to return no later than 10 at night. As for the restaurant, I would recommend a nice Italian place called La Cucina, which is an expensive muggle restaurant."

"Okay thanks Amelia," he said before walking off only to be stopped by the press. Harry tried to ignore them but found out that it was almost impossible so he gave up and finally got everyone's attention. "I know everyone wants a statement from me but I do not have much to say. Death Eaters have been ruining our lives for too long and it is now time to fight fire with fire. Please support the efforts of elected officials and know that Voldemort will die," Harry said before he quickly made the crowd part and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry then arrived back in muggle London and when nobody was looking, apparated into one of the properties Sirius had left for him which was in Cambridge.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At 4:00 in the afternoon, each member in the Order of the Phoenix was gathered in Grimmauld Place. Each had heard about the recent Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley and were even more surprised when they had heard that Harry Potter was the one who single-handedly fought off twenty Death Eaters in under five minutes. This caused everyone to have different reactions. While Ron Weasley was furious and looking forward to embarrassing Potter in a duel, Ron was in a minority. Molly and Arthur Weasley looked shocked and were scared about what Harry would do to them. Ginny Weasley and Hermione were also fearful about what Harry would do to them now that he knew about their betrayals. Meanwhile, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were among a huge majority that felt proud about Harry's accomplishment.

"I would like to call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order," Dumbledore said calmly, making everyone pay attention to him. "I am sure all of you are aware that Harry Potter took out twenty Death Eaters in Diagon Alley today."

"The Potter boy did a damn good job," Moody said, as people nodded in agreement.

Before anyone else could speak, there was a loud rumble and the Order members went to the windows and gasped in shock as an expensive looking car pulled outside and Harry Potter got out of the car. They then watched as Harry easily walked into Grimmauld Place. "Ah, I see I'm just in time for tea," he said with a smile.

"You arrogant little twerp," Snape said and he quickly used legilimency only to find out the boy's occlumency shields were strong and soon enough, the memory of Snape listening to Trelawney making the prophecy entered Harry's mind.

Harry gasped once he saw Snape's memory of watching Trelawney make the prophecy in Hog's Head then became mad. "You son of a bitch Snape," he roared, lunging toward Snape.

"ENOUGH," Dumbledore roared as Harry began punching Snape repeatedly. "Harry, please get off Severus so we can continue the meeting."

"I refuse Dumbledore," Harry said as he continued to punch Snape.

With a sigh, Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered "Perfectus totalus" toward Harry, who ducked at the last minute so that the spell hit Snape.

"Now then, I have some things to say and nobody is going to interrupt me," Harry growled menacingly at each member of the Order.

"Who the hell do you think you are Potter?" Ron said with contempt.

"Ron, clearly you have yet to figure out how to use that brain of yours. Oh wait, I forgot that you don't have a brain all you do is stuff your face," Harry said.

"Why you asshole, I'm going to show you what I've learned," Ron said.

Before Ron could even pull out his wand, Harry had wandlessly sent a stunner which hit Ron in the chest and made him unconscious. "Now that that these idiots are done, Sirius left me this property so you're going to have to find a new meeting place because after this, I'm kicking all of you out. I think that's pretty much all I had to say," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry, we want to know what happened at Diagon Alley today," Dumbledore said.

"Fine, Death Eaters showed up and I killed them," Harry said.

"Did you have to kill them?" Molly Weasley asked.

"You know, I learned that the best way to eliminate your enemy is to kill them so that they cannot fight again," Harry said.

"That's the spirit Potter. I've been trying to tell these idiots for a long time," Moody said with a gleeful smile. "How did you do that wandless magic?" Moody asked.

Harry turned his attention to Moody and gave the ex-auror a glare that scared everyone in the room including Dumbledore. "You know Moody, I've always liked you. Sometimes you might be borderline insane and psychotic but you're alright in my book. Anyway, the answer is I was trained by royal elves."

"Harry, that's a legend though. They don't exist," Hermione said.

Harry gave her a dirty look and didn't bother to respond. "Now then, I want everyone to get out of here before I force the wards to kick you out."

"Harry, my boy, why do you have to do this? What went wrong in the strong relationship we once shared?" Dumbledore asked.

"That was before I found out some unpleasant truths about you," Harry replied with a sneer. "Now, I want everyone to get out of here."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I say fuck you too," Harry replied, glaring at Dumbledore before turning to the rest of the Order. "I have proof of major injustices performed by Dumbledore, the so-called leader of the light. I also know for a fact that Snape was the one who condemned my parents to their deaths," he said, causing gasps of surprise.

"Harry, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Dumbledore said.

"Well, how many of you know the prophecy you were guarding all of last year?" Harry asked. When nobody responded, Harry glared at Dumbledore. "There was a prophecy heard by Snape which basically stated I will kill Voldemort or he will kill me," Harry said, as more gasps of surprise were heard and Dumbledore cringed.

"Why hasn't Potter been receiving any training?" Moody asked. That innocent question led to loud murmuring among the Order members.

Finally Harry had enough. He took out his wand and shot sparks into the air. "Everyone, shut the hell up, you're giving me a headache. I want all those loyal to Dumbledore to get the hell out of here now before I get upset."

Dumbledore looked around sadly and watched as several members including Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Ginny and others leave. That left Remus, Alastor, Nymphadora, Kingsley and Mundungus along with a few others standing with Harry. "Remus, Alastor, Nympadora, Kingsley, Mundungus, will you be joining us at our new headquarters?" he asked.

"No Dumbledore, I've had it with the Order, which has done absolutely nothing since Voldemort's return. I quit," Remus said as the rest echoed his sentiments.

"Very well then, Harry, will you come back to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll be back for the new year," Harry said before turning around.

"Very well then, I shall see you then," Dumbledore said leaving.

"That old coot will see me a lot sooner than that," Harry muttered. Since it was now 4:15, Harry spent the next half hour speaking with Remus, Tonks, Moody and the others who had quit the Order. He told them his story especially the training with the elves and the abuse suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Everyone was just about ready to go to the Dursleys and kill them with their bare hands. Harry then told them what he did to them this morning and everyone laughed. Suddenly, Harry realized that it was now almost 5 and he had to return to Privet Drive which was an hour away. He also needed to shower and prepare for his date. "Well, I have a date to prepare for," Harry said.

"Ooh, who's the lucky girl?" Tonks asked seductively.

"Oh Susan Bones. I'm taking her to a fancy restaurant in muggle London," Harry replied.

"You go boy," Mundungus said with a smile on his face.

Harry chuckled and gave a wave. "I'll see all of you later," he said, walking over to the Lamborghini Diablo he had parked outside. Harry got in then drove back toward at Privet Drive. The car was outfitted with a guide so Harry just had to think about his destination then follow the directions given by the car. Forty minutes later, Harry arrived back at Privet Drive only to be surprised who was outside.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked the stunned Patil twins.

"Oh err, I live here," Harry replied, glancing at the extremely beautiful Patil twins.

"Oh, where are our manners, Harry, meet our father Nigel," one of the Patil twins said, gesturing to a heavyset man standing with them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Patil sir," Harry said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Nigel replied, looking around confused. "Do you know where Vernon Dursley is? We were supposed to meet today but he's not around."

"Mr. Patil, unfortunately Vernon cannot meet with you today and he will reschedule with you at some other time," Harry said, quickly making up a lie.

"Thank you for telling me," Nigel said, before turning to his daughters. "Please tell him to contact me so we can reschedule," he said, shaking hands with Harry before leaving.

"Bye Harry," the Patil twins said before they left with their father.

Meanwhile, Harry quickly ran up to his room, took out everything he had purchased and unshrank them. Then he expanded the room so that he now had a huge bed along with his own bathroom and lounge area. Harry then stepped into the shower and quickly showered then brushed his teeth. Once Harry was done, he then changed into a crimson dress shirt and a pair of black slacks along with dress socks and shoes. He then quickly put on a black and red tie then used some cologne he had found in Dudley's room. After a failed attempt to calm his hair, Harry simply gave up. It was now almost 6 and Harry decided to drive over to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry arrived fifteen minutes early and found a parking spot outside. He then entered and at 6:27, Susan showed up in a blue dress that went to her knees and wearing sandals with heels.

"You look absolutely beautiful Miss Bones," Harry said, kissing her hand.

Susan blushed a furious shade of red and glanced over Harry in his dress shirt, tie and slacks. "You look handsome yourself Mr. Potter," Susan replied.

"Miss Bones, please follow me and we shall arrive at our destination shortly," Harry said.

Susan smiled and hooked her left arm through Harry's right arm. "Where are we going and how will we be going there?"

"Now now, Susan, I cannot tell you just yet, it's a surprise and I will drive," Harry replied, leading her to his Lamborghini. He opened the passenger side door for Susan before walking over to the driver side door and went in.

"Nice car you have here Harry," Susan said in awe.

"Thanks, my godfather left it to me when he died," Harry said as he pulled into traffic. '_Oh shit, I'm a moron, I shouldn't have said that,_' he thought. "Um Susan, I did not mean it like that. I wasn't trying to ruin the mood."

Susan placed a hand on Harry's lap in an attempt to comfort him. "I know Harry and don't worry about it. I'm fine being here with you."

For the next ten minutes, they exchanged some lighthearted banter before Harry pulled up in front of an expensive restaurant that had a valet. "Well, we're here," he said as a valet opened the door for him and he went to open Susan's door before tossing the keys to the valet.

"Wow Harry, this looks like it's an expensive restaurant," Susan said in awe as they entered and were promptly greeted by the maitre'd.

"Good evening, party of two?" the maitre'd asked.

"Yes please, and preferably one with a view," Harry said to the maitre'd before slipping a fifty pound note into his suit pocket.

"Of course sir," the maitre'd said as he led them to a table in front of a window that overlooked the London bridge and the Thames river.

"Thank you," Harry said as he and Susan sat down at the table.

"Harry, I want to know how you found out about this place," Susan said.

"I am afraid to say that it was your aunt who told me about this place. I went to her and told her I asked if you wanted to have dinner with me then realized I had no idea on where to go so I asked for recommendations," he replied, as he reached out and held her hand.

"Good evening, my name is Robert and I will be your waiter for tonight. What can I get for the two of you to drink?" their waiter asked.

Before Susan could reply, Harry answered for the both of them. "We'd like a bottle of your finest red wine," he said, taking out his emancipation papers.

"A good choice sir," Robert said after glancing at the papers.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you why there are bandages on your right hand," Susan said as they opened their menus.

"Oh, well I got a tattoo today at Diagon Alley," Harry replied.

"Wow that's so cool, I want to get a tattoo on my upper arm but Auntie won't let me until I become of age," Susan said.

"Let me tell you, they hurt," he replied with a chuckle. "Do you know what dish you want to get?" he asked as Robert came back with their wine.

"May I take your orders?" Robert asked with a smile.

Harry nodded and indicated for Susan to go first. "I would like the fettucine alfredo with a side of garlic bread," she said.

"I would like the chicken parmesan with spaghetti with some garlic bread too," Harry said.

Robert nodded as he wrote down their orders. "Since both of you would like to garlic bread, would it be better if I got a bucket of garlic bread for both?"

"Sure, that would be fine," Harry said with a smile.

"Your orders shall be ready shortly," Robert said as he poured wine in their glasses.

"Well then Susan, I would like to propose a toast," Harry said, raising his glass with his right hand while using his left hand to grasp Susan's right hand. "To a new beginning and a wonderful year," he said as they bumped glasses before taking a sip.

"Harry, I really don't know what to say. I mean you did all this for me?" Susan asked.

"Of course Susan, now tell me a little about yourself," he replied.

For the next five minutes Susan told him what it was like growing up with her aunt, who apparently seemed to be overly protective of Susan. She told him about what it was like being in Hufflepuff, which made Harry guilty because Susan was implying that the 'Puffs were seen as somewhat of a joke among the other houses and Harry knew he had shared that view. Susan then went on to discuss how she was in awe of Harry's accomplishments but felt that there was a part of him that just wanted to be normal. When Susan was done, Harry told her about some of his experiences at Hogwarts, which caused her to grip on his hand to tighten. He had just finished telling the story behind how he was able to cast a patronus in his third year when Robert arrived with their orders of food.

"Chicken parmesan," Robert said, placing a dish in front of Harry. "Fettuccine alfredo," he said, placing a dish in front of Susan before placing a basket of garlic bread in the middle. "Enjoy your meal," he said before bowing.

Harry and Susan ate their meal in silence as each of them was occupied with how delicious their food tasted. As they ate, both of them continued to drink the wine and soon when they were finished eating their food, they also realized their bottle of wine was now empty as were their glasses. Harry quickly ordered glasses of water for them as he realized that he had to drive back later on that night. When the bill came, Harry quickly took out his card from Gringotts and gave it back to Robert before Susan could say anything. After providing a nice tip, Harry and Susan went back outside where Harry's Lamborghini was waiting for them. Harry quickly opened the door for Susan before he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Harry, I wanted to thank you for the dinner," Susan said.

"Don't worry about it Susan. Now, where do you live because I am going to drop you off at your home," he replied.

"Oh um, I live right outside of Plymouth and that's almost four hours away from London. Please Harry, you can just drop me off at the Leaky Cauldron," she said.

"That's bullshit. Susan, I will personally drive you home," he said.

"But Harry, you cannot possibly make it back to my home by 10 PM like Auntie wants me to be home," she said.

Harry laughed as he realized that while Susan's concerns were legitimate, this was a fuckin' Lamborghini that was designed to go fast. "Don't worry Susan, this car can get you home by 10 PM, I promise. Besides, I want to get to know you a little better and hopefully convince your aunt to allow me to do this again," he said, causing her to blush.

"I really appreciate all of this Harry," she said, placing a hand on his leg.

Harry nodded and continued to tell her more about Hogwarts and for some strange reason, he began discussing living with the Dursleys with Susan. When he had finished describing most of the abuse he suffered at the Dursleys, Susan was crying and had Harry in a tight hug. Finally, Harry managed to get Susan to release her hug as he drove to the outskirts of Plymouth so she could tell him where she lived. Harry somehow managed to pull in front of the modest two-story house Susan and her aunt shared at 9:55 which shocked him because he was pretty sure he had broken several speeding laws in his effort to bring Susan back on time so that he could get permission from Madam Bones to take Susan out again.

"Harry, would you like to come in with me?" Susan asked once he stopped.

"I would love to as long as you don't mind," he replied.

"I'm sure Auntie won't mind if we have company tonight," she said.

That was all Harry needed to hear as he was inwardly celebrating. Using his seeker reflexes, Harry quickly got out and opened the door for Susan. "For a beautiful woman like you," he said, bowing to her.

Susan giggled softly and grabbed Harry's arm then led him into the house she shared with her aunt and dragged him over to a couch. "I really had fun tonight Harry and I hope Auntie lets me do this with you again."

"Believe me Susan, I have absolutely no problems letting you spend time with Harry," Amelia Bones said, walking into the room.

"Madam Bones, I believe I have satisfied your requirements?" Harry asked.

Amelia looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 9:57. "Yes you have Harry."

"Then I suppose you will not object to me asking Susan on a date for this upcoming Friday night then perhaps a muggle nightclub after dinner?" Harry asked.

Amelia glanced at Susan and saw the glee in her niece's eyes. Ever since her brother and sister-in-law had died, she had rarely seen Susan this happy. Despite her best efforts, she knew that she could never replace Susan's mother and merely wanted her to be happy. "I will not object but it is up to Susan to decide if she wants to accept your offer or not."

Susan glanced at her aunt, mouthed 'thanks' to her before she immediately turned to Harry. "Of course I accept!" she said, moving so she could sit on Harry's lap.

"Wonderful, shall we meet in the Leaky Cauldron at 7 PM on Friday?" he asked.

"Of course Harry. I'm really looking forward to it," Susan replied.

"Harry, do you need to stay with us tonight?" Amelia asked.

"No thank you Madam Bones, I will return to my muggle relatives tonight," he said.

"Auntie, may you give me five minutes with Harry?" Susan asked. Amelia nodded, left the room and when she was gone, Susan turned to Harry. "I had a great time tonight Harry," she said, placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself tonight," Harry replied.

"Now that Auntie is gone and we have privacy, I can properly thank you," she said, leaning forward and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, I could get used to that," he said, as he tried to return her kiss but Susan stopped him with a finger. "What are you doing?"

"Harry, I have a rule that states I don't allow guys to kiss me until after the second date has ended," she said.

"But I just asked you out again. Doesn't that count?" Harry said with a pout.

Susan smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. "You're cute when you do that Harry but like I said, after the second date. Now, it's time for you to leave Harry."

"Aw, you want me to leave so soon?" Harry asked with another pout.

"I don't want to but I want to make sure you get home safely," she said.

"Oh, that's a good point," he said, getting off the couch. Susan also stood up and led Harry to the front door. "I guess I'll see you on Friday."

"Yeah, get home safe Harry," Susan said before kissing him lightly on the lips again before she waved and closed the door.

Harry walked back to the car in a dreamlike state and as he was about to drive, he received a vision from Voldemort showing Death Eaters torturing muggles in Little Whingling. With a growl, Harry focused on his location then apparated to where the Death Eaters were.

**_A/N: Okay, that's the end of the third chapter. Anyway, I need your opinions on who Harry should be paired with. Here are the options:  
1) Susan Bones  
2) An OC  
3) Tracey Davis  
4) Daphne Greengrass  
Please leave your vote in a review or a pm. Thanks for reading and I update shortly. Also if anyone would like to help me beta read, that would be great._**


	4. True Colors Revealed

_**A/N: Okay sorry for the long delay in uploading, I haven't been feeling well lately so I had took some time off in order to make sure I was healthy before continuing. Anyway, I hate to say that the poll on whom Harry should be paired with is over. The winner is... Susan Bones. Thanks to everyone who voted and if anybody has any other ideas or suggestions, please let me know. You all know my standard disclaimer, I don't own any of this. Anyways, I am still looking for a beta so please read and review. Thanks.**_

**Chapter 4- True Colors Revealed**

Harry appeared in Little Whinging shortly thereafter and promptly cast wandless stunners at the five Death Eaters who were in the street. After conjuring ropes which were used to bound each Death Eater's hands and feet, Harry then took their wands and held onto them as he enervated the Death Eaters and took off their masks. Harry then found himself facing Snape and four other Death Eaters he did not recognize. With a growl, Harry thought about the sword given to him by the elves then he killed the Death Eaters he did not recognize and Snape was the only Death Eater left.

"Potter, you arrogant little bastard," Snape said.

"Snivellus, you have been an asshole for too long. First, you hated me only because I looked like my father. You unfairly punished me and to make things worse, you let your hatred prevent you from teaching me occlumency. Then I find out you were the one who marked my parents for death," Harry spat out in disgust.

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape suddenly knew how it felt to fear someone. "I remind you that I am a spy for the Order."

"That's bullshit and we both know it. You're allegiance still lies with Voldemort and for that you're going to pay," Harry said.

"What are you going to do you brat?" Snape asked fearfully.

"I'm merely going to do something I should have done a long time ago," Harry said, lifting his sword and cutting Snape's head off in a swift movement. "Portus," he muttered, sending Snape's head and body to Dumbledore's office. Harry then concentrated on the house he was just at and apparated there just as Aurors arrived in Little Whinging. Before Harry got into the car, he concentrated on the memory of him killing the Death Eaters and sent it to Voldemort. Harry then got into the car and three hours later, promptly collapsed on his bed, completely ignoring the fact that the Dursleys were still in the cupboard.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Wednesday July 3rd 1996

The next morning Albus Dumbledore walked into his office at Hogwarts. Ever since he was a young man, Albus always had a tendency to wake up early and today was no different. However, the sight in front of him shocked him. On his desk was the decapitated body of Severus Snape. Albus quickly activated the medallions that belonged to all the Order members and half an hour later, the Order members that remained loyal to him appeared in his office. Once everyone was there, Albus conjured chairs and spoke. "It seems that someone has decided to kill our spy Severus Snape."

"Good riddance, someone got rid of that bloody git," Ron said.

"RON!! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE NEXT TIME MISTER!" Molly shouted.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing to Severus?" someone in the back asked.

"I do not know and that scares me. What I do know is that five Death Eaters attacked Little Whinging last night, which is where Harry lives," Dumbledore said.

"What happened to those Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.

"Someone killed them with a sword," Dumbledore said.

"Does anyone know where Harry is then?" Arthur asked.

"I believe that Harry is safe with his relatives," Dumbledore said.

"What are we going to do now?" someone in the back asked.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do other than to wait and see," Dumbledore said.

"Is that all for this meeting? I have to be at work soon," someone said.

"Yes, I would like to thank you all for arriving on such short notice," Dumbledore said. Once everyone left, he thought there had to be a way he could gain back control of Harry. The boy was needed to finish off Voldemort and allow him to gain credit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile in Little Hangleton, Voldemort opened the _Daily Prophet_ and promptly let out a yell of rage. He then walked around and cursed every Death Eater he could see, even killing a few while in his rage. That damn Potter boy had foiled two of his attacks yesterday and that made Voldemort mad. Once Voldemort had calmed down a little, he continued to begin planning the assault on Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Wednesday July 3rd 1996

Harry woke up with a groan and realized that it was 10 AM. He got up, brushed his teeth then saw the bandages on his arm. After removing the bandages, Harry took a quick shower then went downstairs to the cupboard. With a groan, Harry removed the lock and chains then let the Dursleys climb out. Once the Dursleys were standing on solid ground, Harry groaned as he realized that it was probably a bad idea to let them out. Sighing, Harry quickly froze each Dursley before giving them a nasty look. "Now that I have your attention, I'm going to speak my mind. For too long have I put up with your shit and it ends now" he said, unfreezing the Dursleys.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY OUR YEARS OF GENEROSITY?" Vernon bellowed.

"Hey Vernon, go fuck yourself you fat piece of shit," Harry replied before walking out the door and into his Lamborghini. Once Harry was inside, he drove off toward Diagon Alley. There were several things he needed to do today, namely, find a new place to live, get his apparation license and speak with Madam Bones again. Harry found a parking spot close to the Leaky Cauldron then went inside before going to the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley was located. Five minutes later, he found himself sitting in the office of Amelia Bones.

"What can I do for you today Harry?" she asked.

"Well, Madam Bones, I am here because I would like to inquire on the status of my lawsuit against both Dumbledore and my muggle guardians," he said.

"Harry, as of right now, the Wizengamot will meet next Wednesday at 10 AM for the trial against Dumbledore and once that trial is done, they will hear the case against the Dursleys. I have sent them a letter that tells them they are being sued and informs them that they will need a solicitor with them in court. Aurors will pick up the Dursleys on the day of the trial and bring them to Ministry holding cells," she said.

"Ooh and do you think I need a solicitor myself?" he asked.

"Yes, having a solicitor will greatly help your cause. In fact, I know of the perfect solicitor for you Harry. You should seek out Solicitor Daniel James, who is located right here in Diagon Alley and has served for over fifteen years," she said.

"Amelia, I would also like to get my apparation license today," he said.

"Harry, normally, the Ministry does not allow anyone under the age of seventeen to get their apparation licenses. However, because you have already signed emancipation papers, exceptions are made in the rare case that someone under seventeen wants to get an apparation license. The apparation office is down the hall on the left," she said.

"Okay, thanks Amelia and I would also like to thank you for allowing me to spend time with Susan. It means a lot to me," he said.

Amelia Bones glanced at the young man in front of her. This morning when both of them were eating breakfast, Susan constantly kept talking about her date with Harry. Amelia knew Susan was in love with Harry and she did not want to interfere in the happiness her niece felt. "Harry, you have no idea on the effect you have on Susan. When she spends time with you, she is happy and I do not want to disturb her happiness. Please keep in mind however that I cannot keep recommending restaurants for you," she said with a smile.

Harry blushed slightly and looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I was actually going to buy a book on muggle restaurants today. When should I have Susan home on Friday?"

"Harry, I would have no problem if Susan spent the night with you," she said.

With another blush, Harry thanked Amelia then left and went to get tested for his apparation license. After arguing with the secretary for five minutes, Harry finally walked out of the Ministry with an apparation license fifteen minutes later. He then walked into Gringotts and walked up to the first available teller. "Good morning, may I please speak with Griphook?" he asked, showing his vault key to the goblin.

"Very well, Mr. Potter," the goblin said then with a snap of his fingers, Griphook appeared next to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Griphook asked.

"Griphook, I need to withdraw 200 pounds from my vault and I was wondering if I could get into Prong's Playhouse," Harry said.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, currently the exchange rate is 25 pounds to a galleon. As for your other request, simply use our floo and say Prong's Playhouse," Griphook said.

"Oh Griphook, I also require the services of a warder," Harry said.

"That can be arranged Mr. Potter," Griphook said, giving Harry 200 pounds before he walked into an office and came out with Bill Weasley.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Hey Harry, I'm the warder you asked for," Bill said with a smile.

"Will that be all for today Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked.

"Yes, thank you very much Griphook," Harry said before Griphook bowed and left.

"What do you need help with warding Harry?" Bill asked.

"Oh, I actually wanted you to help me check on some wards that I am going to be placing on my new home," Harry said.

"Is this new home on Grimmauld Place?" Bill asked.

"No Bill, just follow me," Harry said, walking over to a fireplace and grabbing floo powder which he threw into the flames. "Prong's Playhouse," Harry shouted and he walked into the flames only to appear in a lavish flat. Bill came out seconds later and gasped at the place.

"Wow, nice flat you got here," Bill said in awe.

"Thanks, my parents left it to me in their will," Harry said as he focused on the wards that were presently set up. "Hmm, Bill, why don't you take a seat as I place some wards in place and give it a personal touch." Bill nodded and Harry placed wards that prevented anyone from apparating in or out except for him and placed anti-portkey wards along with nasty wards that reacted when someone with the Dark Mark approached. He then cast the Fidelius charm with him as the secret keeper. "Alright, Bill, why don't you check out the wards I've set up."

Bill nodded and waved his wand around while muttering under his breath. A few minutes later, Bill looked at Harry in awe. "Damn Harry, those are some of the strongest wards I've ever seen. I've noticed some wards that react under certain circumstances. What triggers those wards and what do they do?"

"Oh those wards react to anyone with a Dark Mark and the wards kill the person immediately," Harry said with a smile.

"Nice wards and I wonder which girls you will be bringing with you to come here," Bill said with a huge smirk on his face.

Harry blushed furiously as Bill waved and left through the fireplace to return to Gringotts. After checking the clock on the wall, Harry decided that he had to go back to Diagon Alley so he could visit the twins at their shop and then go back to muggle London for some items that he needed. Harry also decided to set up a weight and training room since currently there were three empty rooms. Apparently, his father had determined only a huge bed was needed along with a few couches. There also appeared to be a room that was supposed to be a library but currently it was empty. Harry figured he should get some books on the NEWT's especially for the four subjects he wanted to take. He then apparated into Diagon Alley and went into muggle London where he entered a bookstore.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today," an elderly man asked when Harry walked in.

"Um, I was wondering if you had a book that had a list of fancy restaurants and nightclubs in London along with reviews," Harry said.

The man smiled a friendly smile one might see from a grandfather. "Aha, looking to score with some of the ladies eh?" the man said with a smile.

"Yeah, you could say that," Harry said, inwardly groaning. Of all the employees, he had to get the horny old man.

"Well sir, you are in luck. We have many fine books that fit your criteria," the man said, leading Harry over to an aisle. "All the books on these shelves will help you. May I personally suggest the 'Young Romantic's Guide to London' because it has a review of all five star restaurants along with reviews of trendy nightclubs and even suggests the most romantic spots in London and I find it to be effective."

Harry picked up the book and found out that the book would fit him perfectly. "Thank you for your help," he said to the man before quickly paying and leaving. He then found a sporting goods store and decided to pick up some physical training equipment. Twenty minutes later, Harry left the store but that was after he bought enough equipment to establish his own gym. Checking his watch, Harry saw that it was now 12:00 PM and since he did not eat anything for breakfast, he stepped into a fast food restaurant nearby. After eating a sandwich, Harry then went back to the Leaky Cauldron where he saw one of his least favorite people.

"Rita, what are you doing here?" he asked, glaring at the woman who had made his life a miserable hell with her articles about him.

"Harry, I need your help. I want to write an article about you," Rita replied calmly.

"Fine, but I have the final say on what goes in the article," he said, sitting down.

"I have no problem with that," she said, taking out a quill. "Now, Harry, I must ask you what do you think now that the Ministry has acknowledged the return of You-Know-Who?"

"It's about bloody fucking time," he said before continuing. "I saw it with my own eyes and instead of preparing for his return, the whole damn Ministry acts in denial."

"Why do you think the Ministry acted like that?" she asked.

"I'll tell you why," he growled, setting up a privacy charm. "Fudge is on the payroll of several Death Eaters who are not under the Imperius."

"Really, can you give me names?" she asked, as her quill quickly recorded everything Harry was saying. If she played her cards right, this could become a major breakthrough in her career and the article could shock the wizarding world to the core.

"I will not name anybody but I know Fudge is receiving gold from some members of Voldemort's own inner circle," he said.

"What about Dumbledore? Do you feel he is doing enough?" she asked.

Harry growled and gave Rita a look that scared her. "Dumbledore is nothing but a has been and he is in for a surprise."

Twenty minutes later, Harry had finished giving his interview with Rita Skeeter and went into Flourish and Blotts in order to purchase some books on his NEWT's along with a book on wizarding politics. Finally, Harry then stopped outside the twins' joke shop and entered. "Hey guys," he said, seeing Fred and George at the counter.

"Dear brother of mine," one of the twins said when they saw Harry.

"Yes, oh brother of mine," the other replied, glancing up.

"I do believe that.."

"Our silent parther has.."

"Decided to grace us with his.."

"Wonderful presence which is a blessing," the other finished.

"How's the shop going and what products do you have?" Harry asked.

"Well dear partner of ours.."

"I believe Fred here.."

"Will give you a tour.."

"And disucss how the store.."

"I going and how our.."

"Galleons have been flowing in," the twins said.

"Come on Harry, let me show you around," Fred said.

Harry followed Fred as he pointed out the aisles full of pranks. While the store was not too big, there was enough space for all the items. "So, I assume business is good?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, we are actually going to open a shop in Hogsmeade and currently there are talks between us and Zonko's so we can buy them out. Currently, we have a projected income of over a million galleons for the year," Fred said.

"That's pretty good," Harry said as he noticed several items which might prove useful.

"See anything you like Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I actually see some items that might come in handy," Harry said.

"Oy George, get me a bag for our partner," Fred said as George provided a bag. "Harry, just put what you want in the bag."

Ten minutes later, Harry walked out with a bag full of pranks that he could use against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and some pranks he could use in Hogwarts. Since his date with Susan, he kept thinking about how he was related to the Marauders and simply decided to continue their legacy. When he returned to Hogwarts, he would only be taking a few classes since he would have taken his NEWT's by then and simply just wanted to have some fun. Of course, his targets included Malfoy, Ron and Hermione along with some pranks that would target the entire school. Finally Harry found himself outside the office of Daniel James and went in where he was greeted by an attractive blond.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked, winking flirtatiously at him.

"I would like to speak with Solicitor James," he said, ignoring her flirting.

"Sure, may I please have a name?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter," he said, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Give me a minute, Mr. Potter," she said, getting off her seat and knocking on a door before entering. She came back shortly thereafter. "Mr. James will speak to you now," she said, leading him to the door she had just came out of.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" a man who appeared to be forty asked.

"Solicitor James, I would like your services," Harry said.

"Please, Mr. Potter, have a seat and call me Daniel," he said, pointing at the seats in front of his desk. "Now, who are you suing and on what charges?"

"I am suing Albus Dumbledore on charges of extortion and violating the wishes of the deceased," Harry said, taking out the proof given to him by Gringotts and giving them to Daniel.

After five minutes of reading, Daniel was boiling mad. "I see Mr. Potter," he said, giving back the parchments. "How badly do you want to punish him?"

"Please call me Harry, Daniel," Harry said before thinking. "If possible, I would like to see Dumbledore punished to the fullest extent."

"Very well, that can be done," Daniel said, scribbling some notes down. "Is there anyone else you are going to sue?"

"Yes, I would like to sue the Dursley family," Harry said.

"On what charges are you accusing them?" Daniel asked.

"I am charging them with repeated counts of abuse," Harry said simply.

"Harry, you are aware that those charges need to have some strong backing in order to go through. Are you willing to show memories of abuse through a pensive?" Daniel asked.

"If that is what it takes to punish them then yes," Harry said.

Daniel nodded and finished writing down notes. "When will the trials be held?"

"They will be held in the Ministry next Wednesday at 10 AM," Harry said.

"Very well then, I shall be there," Daniel said, standing up to shake hands with Harry.

Once Harry was done with the solicitor, he walked back out to muggle London where he walked over to his Lamborghini. He got in and drove back to Prong's Playhouse, which was actually the most expensive flat in a gated apartment complex. After unloading all of his purchases, he realized that most of his belongings were still at the Dursleys. Sighing, Harry glanced at the clock and saw it was after 2. He remembered that his weight training equipment was going to be delivered at 4 PM so he decided to quickly go back to the Dursleys to pick up his belongings then come back and prepare a room for the weights. With that thought, he went back to his Lamborghini and drove to the Dursleys where he saw Petunia outside.

"What are you doing with that fancy car?" she screeched once he parked. "The neighbors will think that you stole it!"

With a sigh, Harry pointed his wand at her and muttered "silencio." Once she was quiet, Harry went into his room and took all his belongings. After he was done, he went back outside and reversed the spell on his aunt. "I'll see you in court," he hissed before getting into his car and driving back toward Prong's Playhouse. Once he was there he realized that he had no supplies. With a sigh, he called out Dobby's name and the house elf appeared shortly thereafter.

"What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?" Dobby asked, bowing.

"Err Dobby, are you willing to work for me?" Harry asked.

Dobby looked up in shock and promptly fainted. He quickly got up however and bowed to Harry. "Of course Dobby will work for the great Harry Potter."

Harry smiled then looked around the kitchen and realized he had no food. "Dobby, I need you to go get some food for dinner and I will pay you four galleons a month." Dobby squealed in excitement and disappeared but not before muttering under her breath about how awesome Harry was. Sighing, Harry went into the bedroom, sat down at the desk and took out a sheet of parchment and a quill then planned out a schedule of how to spend his time. While sitting down, he saw an envelope addressed to him. He opened the envelope and quickly took out the parchment that was inside. It turned out to be a letter from his father.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this letter then it means two things. 1) I'm dead and 2) You're in the flat I used when I would have sex with women. I left you the flat in the hopes that you would continue using the flat for the same purpose as I did. Remember to have fun and remember that I love you and no matter what you do, I'm proud of you._

_Prongs_

After reading his father's letter, Harry quickly planned out a schedule for him to follow for the next week until he took his NEWT's.

_6:00 AM: Wake-up, brush teeth, get dressed_

_6:10-7:30 AM: Treadmill running, weight lifting_

_7:30-7:45 AM: Shower, change clothes_

_7:45-8:30 AM: Breakfast_

_8:30-12:00 PM: Study for NEWT's_

_12:00-12:45 PM: Lunch_

_12:45-2:00 PM: Study for NEWT's_

_2:00-3:00 PM: Archery and sword practice_

_3:00-4:30 PM: Simulated duels with practice dummies_

_4:30-6:00 PM: Study for NEWT's_

_6:00-7:00 PM: Dinner_

_7:00-10:00 PM: Relaxation time_

_10:00 PM: Sleep_

When he was done, he heard the doorbell ring, and he opened the door to see several men delivering his weight training equipment. He led them to the room where he wanted everything and half an hour later, everything was set up. After giving them a tip, Harry sat down and promptly tried out the new equipment.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lord Voldemort was extremely pissed off. After reading the Daily Prophet in the morning, he then found out that while the giants, werewolves and vampires swore allegiance to him, they had provided nowhere near the numbers he was hoping for. While enraged, Voldemort cursed several of his followers before withdrawing to his chambers. Inside his chambers lay a huge diagram of Hogwarts with all the secret passages marked. Currently the plan was for Voldemort and several Death Eaters to walk into Hogwarts while inside the school Death Eaters would be arriving through secret passages. Before any of that happened though, the giants, werewolves, vampires and dementors would go through Hogsmeade and eliminate all the villagers first. Currently Rodolphus Lestrange and a team of Death Eaters were planning a break in of Azkaban where they would free prisoners then offer them the option of joining Voldemort or dying then gain the support of the dementors. So far, this plan was succeeding and he hoped that he would bring a massive blow against the world with his plan.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, in a private room of the Leaky Cauldron, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and other witches and wizards supporting Harry were meeting in order to discuss how they could help Harry. Ever since they had read Death Eaters dying, all of them were itching to get into action, especially Mad-Eye, who had strongly approved Harry's actions. Once the room was full of approximately forty witches and wizards, Moody quickly got up and sent some sparks in the air with his wand in an attempt to get order and make everyone stop talking.

"Alright, now, we are here because we support Potter," Moody growled.

"Hear, hear!" the Weasley twins yelled from the back.

"Right, now I'm sure all of you have heard about Potter's recent attacks on Death Eaters. As of last night, I believe twenty five Death Eaters have been killed by Potter including Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange," Moody said as some in the audience gasped in surprise after hearing that Harry had killed two Death Eaters believed to be in the Dark Lord's inner circle. "Anyway, I believe Remus Lupin has some news."

Remus stood up and straightened out his shabby robes. "As most of you are aware, I am a werewolf. Last week, there was a meeting of all the werewolf clans in Europe and while over half the clans decided to side with Voldemort, the others declined and chose to stay neutral. However, the clans who remained neutral are willing to listen to offers to support them and they insist on speaking with Harry since they believe he is the key to the whole war," he said.

"Well, Harry did tell us that the prophecy stated that only he could kill Voldemort and vice versa," Tonks said, speaking for the first time, causing gasps from those in the audience whom had never heard the prophecy before now.

"Our next course of action is going to be to somehow find a way to get in contact with Harry and have him speak with the werewolves," Moody said.

"What are we going to do about the Ministry?" someone in the back asked.

"What do you mean laddie?" Moody asked.

"Well, Fudge is still in power and he has done absolutely nothing since Harry claimed You-Know-Who returned last year. Obviously by not doing anything, Fudge is only allowing You-Know-Who to get more powerful," someone else called out.

"You're right but there's nothing we can do," Moody said with a sigh.

"Actually, Harry was named the main beneficiary of Sirius' will and as a result, Harry now has enough political clout to remove Fudge," Tonks said.

"Does anybody know where Potter is staying?" Moody asked.

"Yeah, I know where he is staying," Bill said.

Moody turned to Bill and glared at the eldest Weasley son. "Laddie, you are taking me, Tonks and Lupin over when this meeting is done," he said before turning back to the crowd. "Now, if nobody has anything else to say, meeting adjourned."

"I assume all of you want to go now?" Bill asked Mad-Eye, Tonks and Remus once everyone else had left. "Okay, we will floo there and just say Prong's Playhouse," he said, causing Remus to laugh. Five minutes later, all of them ended up in the flat but before they could move, they found themselves tied up and facing Harry.

"Bill, who is George going to marry?" Harry asked, pointing a wand at Bill.

"George is marrying Alicia Spinnet and Fred is marrying Angelina Johnson," Bill said.

"Who helped check the wards here?" Harry asked.

"I was here with you earlier today," Bill said as Harry freed him then turned to Tonks.

"Who was named the Head of the Black family?" he asked, pointing his wand at Tonks.

"You were and you reinstated my family," she said.

"What did you always trip over at headquarters?" he asked.

Tonks smiled before answering. "That ugly troll leg umbrella stand."

Harry freed her then turned to Remus Lupin. "Who taught me how to conjure a Patronus?"

"I did," Remus said with a smile.

"What shape is my Patronus?"

"It's a stag," Remus said as Harry freed him then turned to Moody.

"Where was the headquarters of the Order located?"

"12 Grimmauld Place," Moody replied with a grin.

"What did you say to me last summer when I placed my wand in my back pocket?"

Moody laughed at the memory. "I told you it was a bad place since you might lose a buttock with your wand there."

Harry freed Moody then smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry but I had to take extra pre-cautions now that Voldemort is back and Dumbledore is pissed off at me."

Moody grinned and growled "CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" before sitting down on one of the sofas where he was joined by Tonks and Remus who held hands and Bill.

"What can I do for you guys?" Harry asked.

"Well laddie, we need you to speak with some of the werewolves and I know you want to remove Fudge, so who will be replacing that idiot?" Moody asked.

"To answer your question, I have no problem speaking with the werewolves and I can do it after next Wednesday. I also plan on replacing Fudge with Madam Bones," Harry said.

Everyone nodded and promised that they would be in touch with Harry. Finally Harry decided to eat dinner and after that, he read the book he picked up in muggle London and found a French restaurant where he could take Susan on Friday. He also found a nightclub that wasn't too far from the restaurant and decided that they could go to the nightclub afterwards. After writing down the address of the restaurant, Harry walked out and promptly apparated into a nearby alley. He transfigured his clothes into khakis, a light blue dress shirt, silver tie and dress shoes before entering and reserving a table for Friday. After going back, he showered and promptly fell asleep but not before setting an alarm for the next morning.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, Molly and Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore were sitting in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Everyone was shocked as they had received notices that the money they had taken from Harry's vaults had been returned. Of course, since the Weasleys did not have all the money, they were expected to pay back whatever they owed by mid August. Dumbledore had also received an official notice that stated he was due in court because he was being sued. With a sigh, Dumbledore had to admit that the situation with Harry was quickly spinning out of control and it was time for drastic measures to be taken. Dumbledore had also heard rumors from his spies in the Ministry that Harry was developing a friendly relationship with Amelia Bones, who Dumbledore felt was a major threat to Fudge's power.

"Albus, what are we going to do? We do not have the money," Arthur said worriedly.

"I am afraid that unless you can find a way for Harry to stop asking for money, there is no other way to stop it since this does not fall under wizarding law but rather it falls under goblin law and the Ministry has no jurisdiction there," Dumbledore said.

"But Albus, what can we do?" Molly asked frantically.

"I believe it is time for us to have Ginerva seduce Harry," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Molly and Arthur nodded slowly. Even though they were against the plan, they had no choice because Harry was trying to get money from them. Hopefully, Ginny could seduce Harry and they would not have to give Harry anything. Both were pretty sure that if their plan failed, Harry would probably end up with the Burrow and would receive Arthur's wages for the next few years. With a sigh, they left Dumbledore's office and flooed back to the Burrow.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile Lord Voldemort watched as his Death Eaters successfully took over Azkaban and killed the few staff members in the prison. Currently there were just under a hundred prisoners stationed at the island and over eighty of the freed prisoners chose to take the mark while the rest of the prisoners were killed. Now, Voldemort could focus his efforts on recruiting more witches and wizards to become Death Eaters. Hopefully, other witches and wizards would join his forces thus compensating for the lack of giants, werewolves and vampires that had joined his forces. However, he felt proud since the hundred dementors assigned to guard Azkaban had decided to join his forces. This gave Voldemort a new idea.

"My lord, we are finished here," Wormtail said bowing.

"Wormtail, get me Lucius Malfoy," Voldemort said, surveying the damage. Five minutes later, Lucius Malfoy appeared, bowed to Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes.

"My lord, how can I help you?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius, I want you to take several Death Eaters and dementors and attack muggle London. Remind everyone that I am still here," Voldemort said.

"A wonderful idea my lord, I promise I will succeed," Lucius said.

"Very well Lucius, gather the prisoners taking the mark," Voldemort said, walking over to a group of wizards and witches who were bowing. "Tonight, all of you have made the decision to join me. I demand loyalty and that is all!"

"Yes, my lord," several voices shouted simultaneously as Voldemort smiled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Friday July 5th 1996

At 6:57 on Friday night, Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron before he would take him and Susan out on their second date. Tonight, Harry was dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks and a silver tie along with his dress shoes. He had also decided to pick up a dozen mixed flowers from a muggle flower shop he had passed by. Shortly after he arrived, Susan arrived dressed in a black dress that made Harry's blood flow go south. He smiled at her, gave her the flowers and offered an arm to her. "You look beautiful Miss Bones."

"Thank you for the flowers and the compliment Mr. Potter," she replied, kissing his cheek and taking the arm offered to her.

"I hope you like French cuisine," he said, leading her toward the restaurant.

"I'm a huge fan of French cuisine," she replied.

"Well, I reserved a table for us at a French restaurant that is close to the Leaky Cauldron. I also found a muggle nightclub we can go to afterwards," he said.

"That sounds fantastic," she replied, reaching down to grab his hand.

"I'm glad that you enjoy my plan," he replied as they reached the restaurant.

"Good evening, sir and madam," a pompous looking maitre'd said as they entered.

"Good evening, reservation for Potter," Harry said firmly.

"Yes, please follow me," the maitre'd said, leading them to a small table. "Your waiter shall be with you shortly," he said, giving both of them a menu.

"I see you came prepared this time Harry," Susan said with a giggle.

"Well, I did not want a repeat of the other night," he said with a smile.

At that moment, a young blonde came up to their table. "Good evening, my name is Sarah and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she asked, winking flirtatiously at Harry, who simply ignored her.

"We'll take a bottle of your finest red wine," Harry said.

"Sure cutie, I just need to see some proof," Sarah said. Harry took out his emancipation papers and gave them to Sarah, who glanced at them then returned them to Harry. "I'll be right back honey," she said leaving them.

Once she was gone, Harry noticed Susan laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Harry, the way she was flirting with you," Susan replied between laughs.

"Oh, well do you know what you want?" he asked, after deciding on the chicken sausage gumbo dish, which sounded appealing to him.

"Yes, I've always loved ratatouille," she said, grabbing his hand.

A loud cough indicated that Sarah had returned with their wine. She poured a glass for both of them before focusing on Harry. "What would you like to order handsome?"

"Susan, go ahead and order," he said.

"I would like the ratatouille," Susan said as Sarah gave her a jealous glare.

"I would like the chicken sausage gumbo with vegetables on the side," Harry said.

Sarah wrote down both of their orders. "Your food will be out shortly," she said before walking away from their table.

"Harry, I think she has a serious crush on you," Susan said, laughing.

Harry rolled her eyes and ignored her comment. While waiting for their food, Harry told Susan about the flat he was now living in. Susan then described the modest home she shared with her aunt. When their food arrived, Sarah had tried to flirt with Harry again but to Susan's delight, Harry ignored each attempt. Harry and Susan ate their food in silence but they kept smiling and exchanging glances at each other. After finishing their food, they declined Sarah's offer for desert and once Harry paid the bill, Sarah winked at him flirtatiously and gave him a napkin with her phone number on it. Harry blushed furiously as Sarah gestured for him to call her and Susan tried her best to hold in her laughter. Once they were outside, Susan couldn't hold in her laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked, throwing the napkin that Sarah gave him into a nearby garbage can. "Anyway, I was thinking we could go to Florean's for some ice cream."

"Great idea Harry," she said before gasping in shock.

Before Harry could ask her what was wrong, he felt the familiar chill that indicated dementors were around and he began hearing his parents' voices. "Susan, you remember how to cast a patronus right?" he asked, taking out his wand.

"Harry, I don't have my wand," Susan said, grabbing onto his arm tightly.

"Shit," he growled as muggles began noticing the dementors and began screaming. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled as his patronus ran over to the dementors and to Harry's surprise, began killing them. Since there were only five dementors present, Harry's patronus managed to kill off all the dementors.

"Wow Harry, I didn't know that you could kill dementors," Susan said in shock.

"Potter, how nice to see you again," drawled the voice of Lucius Malfoy as a dozen Death Eaters appeared with loud cracks.

"Oh Lucy, how was Azkaban? I'm sure it did not compare to the life of luxury you have been used to all your life," Harry said tauntingly.

"You will pay for your cheek Potter," Lucius yelled as the Death Eaters began torturing muggles. "CRUCIO!" he yelled, aiming at Harry.

Harry wandlessly conjured a shield then took out his bow and shot arrows into the Death Eaters, killing all of them except for Malfoy. "STUPEFY!"

Lucius ducked and laughed evilly. "You will need to do better than that Potter. CRUCIO!" he yelled, aiming at where Harry was located.

Harry quickly apparated to a spot behind Malfoy then wandlessly cast a stunner at his back then conjured ropes to tie around Malfoy. Suddenly, more pops were heard and several aurors along with Madam Bones appeared. "Nice to see you guys here."

"Harry, what happened here?" Amelia asked.

"I was with Susan and we had dinner at a French restaurant. My plan was to go to Florean's for a snack first before going to the nightclub but dementors and Death Eaters appeared. I conjured a patronus which killed off the dementors then I killed off all the Death Eaters except for Lucy here," Harry said, kicking the unconscious Malfoy.

"I see Harry. Well it seems your quick actions saved lives again tonight," she said.

At that moment, Minister Fudge appeared and saw Malfoy's body. "What is the meaning of this? Please release Mr. Malfoy now."

Harry turned to Fudge and greeted him with a cold glare. "Minister, you have repeatedly done nothing to serve the people who elected you. Ever since the end of my fourth year, when I personally saw the return of Voldemort, you had a personal smear campaign against me through the damn press. When you saw Voldemort at the end of my fifth year, you were reluctant to admit his return. If it wasn't for the other heads of departments, you would have never acknowledged his return. You've also received bribes from known Death Eaters. All you care about is staying in power and not about the interests of the people."

"See here Harry, my boy, Mr. Malfoy took the dark mark under the influence of the Imperious curse. Release him immediately," Fudge said.

Harry glared back at Fudge, causing the Minister to wet himself. "Minister, I'm afraid to ruin your perfect world where Voldemort is non-existent and all Death Eaters are under the Imperious. That is bullshit," he spat, causing some aurors to gasp. "You'll find out some truth by administering some verisateum to Malfoy."

Amelia Bones nodded and snapped her fingers. "Dawlish, please administer some verisateum to Malfoy," she said as an auror stepped up and administered some drops of verisateum to Lucius Malfoy, who had been revived.

"What is your name?" Amelia Bones asked Malfoy.

"Lucius Adrian Malfoy."

"Were you forced to take the Dark Mark or did you do it on your own free will?"

"I took it on my own free will."

"Why did you bribe Minister Fudge?"

"I did it so the Minister would support my ideas."

"Is Sirius Black a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"No, Peter Pettigrew is the Death Eater who betrayed the Potters. Pettigrew was the one responsible for killing the muggles."

"What is Voldemort planning now?" Harry asked.

"He is planning an attack on Hogwarts on Halloween," Malfoy said as the effects wore off. Malfoy sneered at Harry and the Ministry officials. "You bumbling fools. Soon you will all be begging for mercy from my lord."

Harry snarled and grabbed Malfoy's robes before bringing his sword to Malfoy's throat. "I'm sure the devil would like to see you Lucy," he said, cutting off Malfoy's head. Once Lucius Malfoy was dead, Harry removed the robes and carved the words 'YOU'RE NEXT' on Malfoy's chest before turning the dead body into a portkey to Voldemort.

"AURORS! ARREST POTTER IMMEDIATELY!" Fudge roared.

At that moment, several things happened. Harry gave Fudge another glare, this time causing Fudge to shit himself. Susan and Amelia Bones both protested while some of the muggles who had gathered to watch also protested, calling Fudge several names that for safety purposes, cannot be written here. The aurors on hand were also facing a dilemma. They had to either follow the oath they had taken upon entering the Ministry or disobey direct orders from Minister Fudge. Since most of the aurors present had lost faith in the Minister a long time ago plus their supervisor Madam Bones was giving them a glare, all the aurors decided not to arrest Harry Potter, who most of them felt was important in the war against the dark lord.

"It seems like your own aurors refused Fudge. I'll see how long you can stay in power," Harry growled, before walking back to Susan and Amelia Bones. Once he was there, he grasped Susan's hand. "Sorry Susan, but I promise I will make this up to you next week. Can we meet again same time and place on Friday?"

"Why can't we meet up before then?" she asked.

"Well um, I am preparing for two court trials on Wednesday and I will be taking my NEWT's in some subjects on Thursday. So actually, I guess we could go out on both Thursday and Friday night to make up for tonight," he said.

Susan smiled and hugged Harry. "I would love to spend both nights with you."

"Do you have any specific cuisine in mind?" Harry asked, breathing in her fragrance.

"Harry, I don't care where we go as long as you are with me," she replied.

"I'm sure I can find something suitable," he replied, kissing her cheek. "I'll send you an owl on Wednesday after the trials," he said, walking away.

Meanwhile, Fudge on the other hand was looking around and realized that the press had arrived and had heard everything. "Oh shit," he muttered to himself.

_**A/N: Yeah I know Snape fans won't like me but hey I haven't been a fan of Snape since ever. Please review and I probably will update either before this week ends or early next week as I am going away this weekend.**_


	5. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

_**Hey everyone, I just wanted to post a notice stating that this story is not on hiatus. Unfortunately, I have not been able to write as of late because a) I have been busy packing for college since I go to school away from home and b) Quite honestly, I have been dealing with a lot of stuff which has taken away the time for me to write. I know that I said I would update and I did not and for that, I apologize. Expect an update after this upcoming weekend though, that is something I can guarantee. Please keep reviewing, tell me what I am doing wrong, not doing at all or doing right. Also, thanks for everyone who has added my story to any kind of alert. To put it quite bluntly, I am both extremely shocked and satisfied that I have had that many alerts because when I started, this was a side project and I was not really too serious about it. For all the loyal readers of my story, rest assured that there will be another chapter up soon.**_

_**Anyway, for those interested, I am currently deciding upon several different stories to work on for the future and decided that I will allow readers to vote for the ones they like best. Without further ado, here are the choices available:**_

_**1) A story where Harry ends up with a harem and the harem will NOT include either Ginny or Hermione. There will also be Dumbledore and bashing of the Weasleys BUT Hermione will be a loyal friend of Harrys.**_

_**2) Harry defeats Voldemort and finally lives the life he has always wanted, free of both Voldemort and Dumbledore.**_

_**3) A story featuring Dark Harry as a new Dark Lord who has replaced Voldemort after killing him and Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Hermione bashing.**_

_**Thanks everyone, and look for a new chapter after this weekend.**_


	6. Trials and Tribulations

**A/N: First of all I would like to apologize for the long upload because I was moving into an apartment for college, it was a lot more stressful than I thought it would be and on top of that, I had classes and what not. Also, I would like to clear some things up from my last update (the long A/N).**

**First of all, here are the options I am considering for my next story**:

_**1) A story where Harry ends up with a harem and the harem will NOT include either Ginny or Hermione. There will also be Dumbledore and bashing of the Weasleys BUT Hermione will be a loyal friend of Harrys.  
2) Harry defeats Voldemort and finally lives the life he has always wanted, free of both Voldemort and Dumbledore. There will be Harry sleeping with several women but will be a single pairing.**_  
_**3) A story featuring Dark Harry as a new Dark Lord who has replaced Voldemort after killing him and Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Hermione bashing.**_

**Now onto some of the reviews I feel I need to address:  
To Airlady- Thanks for the compliment.  
To lkngatlife- Wow, that was really insightful thought on each option.  
To Underscore1990- Um, I guess I can't help it if every Independent Harry story follows the same clichés. I mean I know I could have probably tried something different but did not think everything through. As for the lip tattoo, it was really something that was like a spur of the moment thing but the fact that I know its there means a lot to me. I know it's lame but its true. Also thanks for the tip about the reviews.**

**Chapter 5- Trials and Tribulations**

Thursday July 11th 1996

Harry was nervously pacing around the flat his father had left him in London. It was the date of his trials against both Dumbledore and the Dursleys. It was now an hour before his trial with Dumbledore was supposed to start. Since it was a special day, Harry had chosen to skip his usual routine and he had already eaten a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. He figured that he would have plenty of time to train later after the trials and prepare for his NEWT's, which would be tomorrow morning. However, he felt more than prepared and was merely anxious for the test. With a sigh, he got into his closet and pulled out his finest dress robes. After putting on his robes, he tried several times to straighten his hair before giving up with a sigh. Once he was ready, he then got everything he needed for his trial and apparated into Diagon Alley.

"Harry, I heard that you're going on trial today," one of the Weasley twins said.

"Yeah, I'm going to bring down Dumbledore then get a measure of revenge against the lousy fucking Dursleys," Harry replied.

"Well, good luck," the twin said with a wink before leaving.

Harry then proceeded into the Ministry and was shocked to find out that the trials would be held in the same courtroom where he was tried last summer. Once he reached the courtroom however, he realized that the courtroom was suggested because of the popularity enjoyed by him and Dumbledore. There were several members from the press present along with a huge number of both current and former Hogwarts students. After nodding to Amelia Bones, he walked up to the front where his solicitor Daniel James was waiting. He shook hands with him then straightened out his robes before sitting down and waiting for the start of the trial.

"Harry, before the trial begins, I would like to discuss some topics with you," Daniel said.

"Well, Daniel, I was thinking since Dumbledore probably has some members of the Wizengamot who strongly support him is there any way I can possibly request for a trial with an impartial judge or a group?" Harry asked.

"That is a good point you raised Harry," Daniel said with a thoughtful look. After several seconds of silence, he spoke again. "You can request for an impartial Ministry official to oversee the trial and both you and Dumbledore will have to agree on who shall oversee the trial. I also fear that Dumbledore's defense may try to make you angry and you must not lose your temper because that will ruin your chances."

Harry nodded and began thinking of who he wanted to oversee the trial. "I will try to not lose my temper today," he said, using an elven meditation technique to relax himself.

"Alright then, please answer all questions truthfully," Daniel said.

At that moment, Amelia Bones stood up and spoke. "All rise in the courtroom," she said as Dumbledore was led into the same chair Harry was in last summer. "Today, we are gathered for the trial of Harry Potter versus Albus Dumbledore. Representing Mr. Potter is solicitor Daniel James and representing Albus Dumbledore is solicitor Dedalus Diggle."

"The prosecution would like to request for an impartial Ministry official to oversee the trial," Daniel said, standing up once Amelia Bones had finished speaking.

"Who does the prosecution suggest overseeing the trial?" Amelia asked.

Harry stood up and gave a nasty glare to both Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. "The prosecution suggests Percy Weasley," he said, causing gasps from the crowd.

"Does the defense have any objection?" Amelia asked as both Dumbledore and Diggle both shook their heads. "Very well then, Percy Weasley will make the final judgment and oversee the entire trial," she said as a shocked Percy sat in the seat vacated by Madam Bones.

Percy looked around the entire courtroom nervously before clearing his throat with a cough. "Very well, Mr. Dumbledore, you are accused of neglecting the wishes of the deceased along with fifty seven counts of embezzlement from the Potter vaults. How do you plead to the charges of neglecting the wishes of the deceased?"

Dumbledore stood up before Diggle made him sit. "Not guilty," Diggle said.

"Mr. Dumbledore, how do you plead to the fifty seven counts of embezzlement?"

"Not guilty, your honor," Diggle said.

"Very well, the prosecution may speak and offer proof of these charges."

Daniel James stood and walked over to the front where Percy was sitting. He turned around and faced the entire Wizengamot. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today because a most heinous crime has been committed by Mr. Albus Dumbledore to my client, Mr. Potter. In the wizarding world, the wishes of the deceased are a matter to be taken seriously. With me, I have a copy of the Potters' will and clearly, Dumbledore has violated their wishes by placing Mr. Potter with his relatives the Dursleys. I also have proof of several counts of extortion by Mr. Dumbledore from the Potter vaults," Daniel said, before showing the proof to Percy.

After looking over the papers, Percy nodded and turned toward Dumbledore. "Solicitor Diggle, please make your counterargument."

Dedalus Diggle then stood up and looked over at Harry, who gave him an angry glare. "I'm afraid I do not have any counterarguments."

Percy looked stunned and seemed lost for several seconds. "Very well then, there shall be a ten minute recess effective immediately," he said, before disappearing into a private chamber.

Once the recess was announced, Harry immediately went over to Madam Bones who had left her seat and had gone to speak with Susan, who was a few rows behind Harry. "What are my chances of winning this case?" he asked Amelia.

Amelia looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "Well, I have to say that your chances are really good at this point. In fact, I would also have reason to believe that you have also impressed several members of the Wizengamot by asking for a Ministry member. Most members of the Wizengamot are old and they believed that you were nothing but an upstart who had no idea about wizarding politics Harry."

"That will also help me when I decide to oust Fudge," Harry said with a smile.

"You're seriously going to get ridge of Fudge Harry?" Susan asked.

"Who would you replace him with if he was replaced?" Amelia asked.

Harry grinned at both Susan and Amelia Bones. "Of course I'm completely serious Susan. As for his replacement, I would have thought that it was obvious. In my mind, there is only one person capable of replacing Fudge and that is you Amelia."

Amelia looked completely stunned by Harry's revelation. "Why am I the candidate you want for the new Minister?" she asked.

"Well because the wizarding world needs a hero and I cannot be their hero. They need a knight in shining armor to make tough decisions for them," he said.

"Oh wow, imagine if Auntie became Minister," Susan said with a dreamy look on her face. She then ran over and hugged Harry tightly.

For the rest of the break, Harry and Susan discussed where they would go for dinner the next two days as well as their plans. On Thursday night, they had agreed to dine at a fancy muggle restaurant that specialized in both Chinese and Japanese cuisine. After eating dinner there, they would then go to get some ice cream at Florean's before going to see a movie at a muggle theater. Finally on Friday, they had agreed to go to a less formal restaurant that specialized in Spanish cuisine. After dinner, they would go back to Florean's and go to the muggle nightclub they had planned to go to last Friday before the Death Eater attack interrupted their plans. Susan had also received permission from her aunt to spend the night with Harry, which had greatly shocked Harry, who repeatedly promised that he would be a gentleman.

"I think Percy has reached a verdict," Susan said, as a very stressed out Percy emerged with a sheet of parchment in his hand.

Percy went back to his seat and placed the parchment in front of him but did not sit. Once everyone had gone back to their seats, Percy spoke. "Very well, in the case of Mr. Harry Potter versus Mr. Albus Dumbledore," I, Percy Ignatius Weasley rule in favor of Mr. Potter. Mr. Dumbledore is hereby sentenced to a ten year prison sentence for violating the wishes of the deceased and sentenced to a one year prison sentence for each count of extortion. As a result, Mr. Dumbledore will serve a sixty seven year prison sentence."

Harry took this opportunity to suggest an alternative punishment he had been thinking about for a long time. "Mr. Weasley, may I suggest an alternative punishment?"

Percy looked stunned at Harry's request. "You may Mr. Potter, keep in mind however that I will have the final say on whether your punishment is acceptable or not."

Harry nodded and ignored the questioning looks from Daniel James. "I recommend a punishment that removes all titles held by Dumbledore, removes him from his position at Hogwarts along with thirty years in prison," he said, which received thunderous applause from most of the people present at the trial.

Percy repeatedly banged a gavel to regain order and spoke once everyone was silent. "Very well Mr. Potter, your recommendation has been accepted. I hereby remove all titles held by Mr. Dumbledore and his position as headmaster at the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. In addition, Mr. Dumbledore will have to serve thirty years in prison at an appropriate prison as determined by the Ministry. This case is now dismissed," he said, banging the gavel once again. "Madam Bones, the floor is yours," he said with a bow.

Amelia nodded and took the seat that was vacated by Percy. "Very well, this trial is over. Thank you all for coming. Mr. Potter and Solicitor James, please stay behind to speak with me."

Once the entire courtroom had emptied, Harry and Daniel went up to Amelia Bones who was holding a folder in her hand. "Harry, your trial with the Dursleys will be a closed affair and held in a small courtroom where I along with a few select members of the Wizengamot will be present to hear your case. The Dursleys are currently in a holding cell and will be led up to the courtroom when we are ready for them. This trial will only feature the use of a pensive."

"That is fine with me Madam Bones. I merely wish for the Dursleys to be punished for what they did to me," Harry said.

Amelia nodded and led them to a small courtroom which had space for the Dursleys, Harry, Daniel along with four other seats. There was also a table with a pensive on it and a Ministry official sitting down at the table. Currently, three of the seats were occupied by two elderly wizards whom Harry did not recognize and a witch who Harry did not recognize either. Amelia took the final seat and once Harry and Daniel were seated, the Dursleys were led into the room and seated in chairs that immediately chained them together. With a huge smirk, Harry noted the rage on Vernon's face and the horror on both Petunia and Dudley's faces.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Vernon roared.

"Mr. Dursley, please be quiet or else you shall be held in contempt of the court," Amelia said, giving him a stern glance which made him quiet. "Very well then, today we are gathered for the lawsuit of Mr. Harry Potter versus Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Mr. Dudley Dursley on charges of abuse and child endangerment."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY OUR KINDNESS?" Vernon roared, turning an impressive shade of purple.

"Mr. Dursley, please be quiet. Now Mr. Potter, can you please show us your memories with the pensive?" Amelia asked.

Harry nodded and went over to the table with the pensive. After receiving instructions on how to use it, Harry proceeded to spend the next fifteen minutes showing the abuse he had suffered while with the Dursleys. Finally at the end of his memories, Harry noticed that everyone in the courtroom except for himself and the Dursleys were shocked. He went back to his seat after ignoring the glares the Dursleys were throwing his way. Finally once Madam Bones and the three other people sitting with her were calm enough, the trial resumed as Harry spoke about his life at the Dursleys and the torture he suffered through.

"Mr Dursley, what do you have to say for yourself?" Amelia asked.

"I tried to raise him like a normal boy, since he was a freak. Obviously that failed and to this day, I have no regrets about my actions," Vernon said.

"Mrs. Dursley, what do you have to say?" Amelia asked.

"The boy is merely a freak and he should have been killed," Petunia said, causing the three people sitting with Madam Bones to gasp in horror.

"Due to the testimony provided by Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I recommend that our jury decide on a punishment now," Amelia said.

One minute later, the witch stood up. "We find the Dursleys guilty of numerous charges of abuse and child endangerment. Furthermore, as a punishment the jury suggests that the Dursleys be forced to perform community service in the form of cleaning Diagon Alley daily and be fed the rations of Azkaban prisoners for the rest of their natural lives."

"Very well then, I hereby sentence the Dursley family to community service for the rest of their natural life. Aurors, please remove these pigs from my sight," Amelia said.

Harry smiled and left the courtroom only to run into Ginny Weasley, who was wearing a low-cut tank top and extremely short shorts, which in all honesty, disgusted Harry. "What do you want Ginny?" he growled at her.

"I want you Harry," she said, placing a hand on his chest before pushing him up against the wall. "You know Harry, I can do things to make you happy."

With a look of disgust, Harry pushed her away. "Ginny, doing that is not going to prevent me from wanting my money back," he said, before going back to study for the NEWT's.

Meanwhile Ginny Weasley watched Harry as he continued to walk away. '_One day Harry, we will be together living happily,_' she thought and smiled evilly.

With a huge smile on his face, Harry walked out of the room he had just spent the past six hours in while getting tested for his NEWT's. He was sure that he had easily passed his NEWT's and would be able to finally take the classes he wanted, which were Muggle Studies, Care for Magical Creatures, Herbology and a course on healing if possible. Since it was now two hours before his date with Susan, he had decided to quickly go to pick up some more books and get several more tattoos. The designs he actually wanted were simple though and should not take too long to get. He wanted to get the Chinese characters for love, courage and honor tattooed on his neck and wanted to get a Celtic cross on his arm. Harry then ran into two people he did not particularly want to see, namely Fudge and Umbridge.

"Ah, Harry, my boy, just the person I wanted to see," Fudge said with a smile.

"Sorry Fudge, I don't have the time for you," Harry said with a smile as he pushed past both of them before turning around. "Oh yeah and Fudge? Remember that your days are numbered and there will finally be a competent Minister in power."

"Harry, I'm sure we can find a way to avoid that," Fudge said, looking nervous.

"Sorry Fudge, but you forgot that I have now become the head of two of the most powerful families in all of England, namely the Potters and the Blacks. I have already began sending out letters to Wizengamot members and I will attend tomorrow's Wizengamot meeting and see to it that you lose power," Harry said, before reaching the apparation point and apparating away with a loud crack. A few seconds later, Harry was outside Gringotts and he quickly walked into the trunk store that Alicia worked in. Once he was inside, Alicia saw him and ran over and hugged him.

"Harry, just the person I wanted to see," Alicia said, releasing him.

Harry was about to say something before he decided to tease her a little. "What's wrong darling, George isn't doing a good job satisfying you and you need a real man like me to pleasure you all the time?" he asked with a smirk.

Alicia blushed furiously and smacked his arm lightly. "Stop being such a prat Harry. I wanted to see you because your trunk arrived. Your total cost is a thousand galleons," she said, taking out a beautiful trunk before showing Harry the different compartments.

"Do you accept this?" Harry asked, taking out his Gringotts bank card.

Alicia nodded and went to process Harry's payment. She came back later with a huge smile. "Thanks again Harry. I hope to see you when George and I get married."

"I would not miss it for the world Alicia," he said, before giving her a wave and walking off to the tattoo store he had been in a week ago. "Hey Dave," he said upon entering.

"Harry, what brings you here today," Dave said with a smile.

"I would like to get a few more tattoos today but I am also on a tight schedule and I'm afraid I do not know if I have enough time," Harry said.

"What designs do you have in mind?" Dave asked, looking curious.

"Well I would like to get a Celtic cross on my forearm along with the Chinese characters for love, courage and honor tattooed on my neck. I want the cross to be green with black knots and I want the lettering filled in with red ink," Harry said.

Dave nodded as he conjured up images of the designs Harry wanted. "Alright Harry, the tattoos you want will cost you two hundred galleons and the tattoos can be done in half an hour."

Harry looked at a clock on the wall and saw that it was only 5:20. "Sure, I would like to get those tattoos done now."

Dave led him to the back of the room where Harry went through the same procedure that he did last time. "Harry, you know the drill so I'm going to start."

Thirty minutes later, Harry was the proud owner of a Celtic Cross tattooed on his right forearm and three Chinese characters tattooed on the side of his neck. After paying for the tattoos, Harry stepped outside and immediately ran into Ron, Hermione and some members of the Order who remained loyal to Dumbledore. "Well, if it isn't my two former friends."

"Potter, you think you're all high and mighty. Wait until I take you down," Ron snarled, apparently he still had not changed.

"Ron, please stop," Hermione said with a sigh. While Ron was hot-headed and jealous of Harry, Hermione was fearful because she had a feeling Harry had something to do with the killing of Death Eaters. Now, she was afraid that he might decide to kill her too.

"Hermione, you're my girlfriend. You need to support me," Ron said.

Harry began to laugh and that got the attention of Ron and Hermione. "Finally, the bloody idiot and the smart witch get together. Of course, the witch may be book smart but she completely fails to realize that there are some things you cannot learn in books. Meanwhile, the idiot finally decides to act on his feelings after god knows how long."

When Harry had finished speaking, Ron's face had a shade of red that nearly matched his hair. "Potter, I've been receiving training from the Order. You better watch yourself."

Harry smirked and realized that he was wasting his time with Ron and Hermione. "Sorry you two but unfortunately, I have a date this evening and I must prepare," he said before apparating back to his flat. He decided to take out a light blue dress shirt, a pair of khakis and a silver tie for tonight. After a quick shower, he quickly changed and then realized that he did not have any cologne. '_Oh shit, looks like I have to pick up some cologne tomorrow along with some less fancy clothes,_' he thought before running to a flat downstairs that was occupied by some guys Harry had became friendly with since he had moved in. Once he was outside the door, he knocked and the door opened.

"Oy Harry, what do you need?" asked a blonde named Richard.

"Hey Richard, can I borrow some cologne from you?" he asked.

Richard nodded and grabbed a bottle before giving it to Harry. "I hope you get lucky tonight Harry," he said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks Richard, I'll come back and return it when I'm done," Harry said.

"Nah man, it's cool. There's not much left and I have plenty so keep it," Richard said.

Harry thanked him again and went back to his flat. Apparently Richard was right as Harry used up the rest of his bottle for his date with Susan. Finally, when it was 6:30, Harry was prepared and he decided to drive for their date tonight. He walked down to the lobby where he saw the doorman. "Hey Michael, I was wondering if you knew about any flower shops nearby that sold beautiful flowers," he asked the doorman.

"Yeah, there's a flower shop a few meters away from here. Just turn to the right and you should see it on your left. It's called 'Flowers by Joan'," Michael said.

Harry thanked Michael and went into the garage where his Lamborghini was waiting for him. He followed the directions Michael gave to him and found the flower shop five minutes later. After picking up two dozen flowers of assorted varieties, Harry cast several charms on the flowers in order to prevent them from getting spoiled. When it was 6:45, he had parked outside the Leaky Cauldron and went inside. Since he was early, he decided to have a butterbeer while waiting for Susan. When it was 6:57, Harry had started on another bottle of butterbeer and Susan arrived wearing a turquoise dress that once again, made Harry's blood flow south and caused some of the males present to whistle and wolf-call.

"Hi Harry," she said, walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow Susan, you look fantastic as usual," he said, taking in her appearance. Her turquoise dress hugged her curves tightly and reached her knees. She was wearing sandals with short heels and carried a small purse which Harry assumed held her wand. He quickly finished the rest of his butterbeer and took her hand. "I hope you are prepared for tonight," he said, leading them to his car. As usual, he opened the door for her first before he got in.

"So Harry, I've been meaning to ask you about your NEWT's," Susan said.

"I think they went fairly well. In all honesty, I picked up a few books that helped me prepare and I studied for a long time," he replied.

"What classes are you going to take then?" she asked.

"Oh, well I figured Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Muggle Studies and a course on healing if it is offered," he replied.

Susan nodded and placed a hand on Harry's leg. "You know Harry, I meant it when I said I allowed dates to kiss me on our second date," she whispered seductively.

Harry gasped and once again felt his blood begin to flow south toward his waist. "Well Susan, we still have a date in front of us."

"Yeah and I can't wait," she said, thinking about the birthday surprise she was planning. Currently, she had reserved the Leaky Cauldron for the entire day and invited all members of the DA except for Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Zacharias Smith, whom she disliked. The Weasley twins had promptly responded to her invitation and offered to pay for drinks. Now, there was around three more weeks left before the birthday. So far, about half of the people invited had accepted and it seemed like it would be a huge party.

"I can't wait either Susan," he replied. Meanwhile Harry was thinking about what he would do on Susan's birthday, which was Saturday September 14th. Currently his plans were to take both of them out for a nice dinner and then have some party in the Room of Requirement. Finally, he saw the restaurant and pulled into the parking lot where several valets were waiting. He got out quickly and opened the door for Susan before tossing the keys to a valet. He held her hand and they walked inside the restaurant.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" an elderly man asked them.

"Hi, can we have a table for two?" Harry asked.

The elderly man nodded and led them to a table. He gave both of them a menu and disappeared. One hour later, Harry and Susan walked out of the restaurant completely satisfied with their meal. Harry had placed his right arm around Susan's waist and they walked over to the parking lot where a valet quickly retrieved his car. After opening the door for Susan, he got in and drove back to the Leaky Cauldron in silence. Since it was a little after eight, Harry easily found a parking spot. They then went back into Diagon Alley and promptly arrived at Florean's, where they placed their orders and went to a table outside.

"So Harry, do you know which movie we will see?" Susan asked.

"Um, actually I have no idea," Harry replied.

"Well Harry, we could always do something else," she suggested seductively.

"I still think watching the movie would be a good idea," he said before speaking again upon seeing her disappointment. "You know Susan, there will be time afterwards and we are going out again tomorrow night."

Susan nodded and smiled happily before looking at Harry again. "Harry, I wanted to ask you what made you interested in dating me?"

"Well Susan, I've always thought that you were pretty and I wanted to spend some time to get to know you better. Besides, which guy would not resist the opportunity to go out with a beautiful girl such as yourself?" he said, making her blush furiously.

"Oh Harry, you're such a charmer," she said, finishing her ice cream and giving Harry a light smack on the arm. "Where's the movie theater located?"

"Well, it's located ten minutes from here but I think that we need a change of clothing because we are overdressed," he said, taking out his wand to transfigure his clothes into a tshirt and jeans along with sneakers before doing the same to Susan. "Now, let's go see the movie," he said, grabbing her hand and leading them back to the car. Two and a half hours later, Harry was sitting on a couch in his flat with Susan. They had gone to see '_Twister_' and decided to go back to Harry's flat once it was over.

"Susan, do you have to leave soon?" Harry asked, glancing at the clock which said it was now 10:45. Susan glanced at the clock and gasped in shock.

"Oh Harry! I need to be back by 11. Can I use your floo?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," he said as Susan attempted to leave. Before she reached the fireplace though, Harry held her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, their tongues met and began to dance with each other. After a full minute, Harry let her go.

"Wow Harry, that left me breathless," she said, taking deep breaths.

"Don't worry, there will be more tomorrow," he said, hugging her.

"Sorry Harry, I really have to go now," she said ruefully after looking at the clock.

"Go ahead Susan. I will see you tomorrow," he said.

Susan nodded and left through the fireplace. After a shower, Harry decided to go to sleep because of the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow. That night, his dreams featured him and a beautiful blonde named Susan Bones doing several things that cannot be mentioned here and Harry woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face.

Friday July 12th 1996

Harry walked into the Ministry with an air of confidence. He was wearing robes that had both the Potter and the Black crest on them and had significant political clout except in order to remove Fudge, he would need a lot of support. Luckily for him, he had met with all the other Wizengamot members and had noted that out of the forty eight members he had met, only six seemed opposed to the idea of having Fudge removed from his position as Minister. However, Harry learned that the reason they were opposed was because Fudge had passed numerous minor laws that helped them. Even with their opposition, Harry felt he had enough to oust Fudge. The only question was whether his candidate would be supported.

"Harry, I must ask who you want to replace Fudge and your reasoning," a member of the Wizengamot whom Harry recognized as Lord Zabini asked.

"I recommend Madam Bones because I feel that unlike Fudge, she will not be corrupted by Death Eaters. Madam Bones also understands the threat of Voldemort and is willing to do what it takes to stop him, which is different from Fudge who vehemently denied his return for over a year when measures could have been taken to prepare," Harry said.

Lord Zabini nodded and sat down as Fudge stood up and called the Wizengamot meeting to order. After taking a roll call, Fudge then spoke. "Now that this Wizengamot meeting is in session, the floor is open to any member who wants to speak." Harry raised his hand and that caused Fudge to sigh. "Lord Potter-Black has the floor."

Harry stood up and straightened his robes. "Good morning, fellow members of the Wizengamot. I would like to start a motion to remove Fudge from his position as Minister," he said, causing Fudge to get upset and other Wizengamot members to gasp.

Fudge stood up and angrily glared at Harry, ignoring the muttering among Wizengamot members. "LORD POTTER-BLACK, I INSIST THAT YOU LEAVE IMMEDIATELY," he said, his face turning a shade of purple that would have impressed Vernon Dursley.

With an angry look on his face, Harry growled. "Why should I Fudge? So you can go back to your perfect world? One where you have power while Voldemort has returned and has already sent his followers to commit crimes while the Ministry has done nothing and the actions of a fifteen year old boy prevented any blood shed? You seem to harbor beliefs that Lucius Malfoy is innocent even though the scumbag admitted to being a Death Eater under verisateum," he said, causing members of the Wizengamot to gasp.

Fudge looked like he wanted to speak but quickly closed his mouth. After taking several deep breaths to calm himself, he spoke again. "Lord Potter-Black, you must reconsider," he said, realizing that if he could convince enough Wizengamot members that changing Ministers now would not be a good idea then he could possibly stay in power and try to earn Harry's support. "I believe changing Ministers in these trying times could be catastrophic."

Harry gave Fudge a glare that caused Fudge to wet himself. "Minister Fudge, you do raise a good point. I believe that it is fair to say that we all have a common goal and that is to defeat Voldemort," he said, causing the Wizengamot members to applaud. After sending a brief smile to the Minister, he scowled again. "However, apparently our esteemed Minister disagrees. His only goal is to remain in power. While our Minister could have taken measures to protect the safety of all the wizards and witches in Britain, Fudge was too busy with his smear campaign against me through the press. Furthermore, Fudge sent a bitch who screwed all of us over by not teaching us a damn thing about defense. I believe that it would be in the best interests of the Wizengamot and replace Fudge with a competent Minister."

Fudge gulped as nearly every member of the Wizengamot stood up and applauded. He knew his tenure as Minister was probably going to end right now and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. With a sigh, he nodded for Madam Bones to take over for him as he knew voting would begin to oust him as Minister. Sure enough, the damn Potter brat had somehow managed to convince nearly every member of the Wizengamot to replace him. The only ones that seemed hesitant to kick him out of office were the members whom received benefits as long as he remained in office. While lost in thought, Fudge did not hear Madam Bones announce that voting had begun. Finally, he listened to what she had to say.

"Now that the votes have been tallied, it is official. Minister Cornelius Fudge has been removed as Minister by a vote of forty five in favor against five opposed. The floor is now open," Madam Bones said, looking around to see if anyone would speak. Finally Harry raised his hand. "The floor belongs to Lord Potter-Black."

"I nominate Amelia Bones to become the next Minister of Magic," he said.

This led to murmurs among the rest of the Wizengamot members but Madam Bones banged her gavel and restored order. "Very well then, as each member of the Wizengamot knows, there is a three-fourths requirement in order for the nominated party to be elected as Minister. Auror Shacklebolt, if you would kindly tally the votes," she said.

Kingsley nodded and went to the seat vacated by Madam Bones. "All in favor of Madam Bones as the next Minister," he said as many hands were raised. After counting all the hands raised, Kingsley wrote it down on a sheet of parchment. "All opposed to Madam Bones as the next Minister," he said as fewer hands were raised. Once again, Kingsley counted all the hands raised and wrote it down on a sheet of parchment. "Members of the Wizengamot, please welcome the new Minister of Magic, elected by an overwhelming thirty vote margin, Amelia Bones," he said, as the Wizengamot began to applaud.

"Thank you all for your support," Madam Bones said once order was restored. "Before I make a motion to end this session of the Wizengamot, I would like two motions to be passed by the Wizengamot. First of all, I would like to pass a motion that allows Aurors to use the Unforgivable curses against Death Eaters, she said as several Wizengamot members began to voice their approval or disapproval. Once order was restored again, Madam Bones spoke. "All in favor, please raise your hands," she said, as a lower-ranking official tallied the votes and wrote them down on a sheet of parchment. "All opposed, please raise your hands," Madam Bones said as the official tallied the votes and wrote them down again. "This motion has been passed by a vote of thirty in favor and twenty opposed. The other motion I would like to propose is a motion to seize the assets of suspected Death Eaters and use those assets for the war effort," she said. Once again, voting began and this time, the motion was passed unanimously. "I now make a motion to end the meeting," she said as approvals were voiced.

"I second the motion," some member of the Wizengamot shouted.

"This session of the Wizengamot is now over," Madam Bones said.

Once Madam Bones ended the Wizengamot session, Harry quickly went back out into Diagon Alley and passed by the tattoo shop once again. '_Why the hell not,_' Harry said, after looking at his watch, only to see that it was noon. Entering the store, Harry was once again greeted by Dave. "Hey, how are you doing today Dave?" he asked.

"What can I do for you this time Harry?" Dave asked with a smile.

"I would like to get the Potter family crest tattooed on my upper left arm along with some flames tattooed on my left wrist. In addition, I would like to get a stag, a black dog, a lily, a lightning bolt and a panther tattooed across my entire back along with a lion being attacked by two snakes on my chest," Harry said.

"Alright Harry, those tattoos will take at least four hours to tattoo. Why don't you go get something to eat first before we do these tattoos," Dave said.

Harry went to the Leaky Cauldron where he had a chicken sandwich before going back to the tattoo shop. Four hours later, Harry was now the proud owner of several more tattoos even though they had hurt. Those tattoos also cost him a little over three hundred galleons but he didn't care. After all, he was sure to have more than enough money in his vaults and highly doubted that he would even spend it. Harry then walked to muggle London and went inside a department store. Half an hour later, Harry had walked out carrying a huge shopping bag full of more casual dress shirts and several boxes of cologne. He had also received phone numbers from several female sales associates who thought he was good looking. With a smirk, he went into an alley and apparated back to his flat.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lord Voldemort had heard that Minister Fudge was removed and replaced by Madam Bones, which presented a huge problem to Voldemort. While Fudge had been incompetent, that allowed Voldemort to recruit and presented no real threat. So with Fudge, all Voldemort had to worry about was dealing with both Dumbledore and Potter. Now that Dumbledore was rotting away in prison, only Potter was left but Voldemort would see to it that he suffered. However, Madam Bones was a no nonsense woman and she would mobilize the entire Ministry to fight against him, which would be a huge problem. Suddenly, a Death Eater entered the chambers holding onto a sheet of parchment.

"My lord, I have some unpleasant news for you," the Death Eater said.

"What the hell is it fool?" Voldemort asked, recognizing the Death Eater as one of the low-life criminals freed from Azkaban who had taken the mark.

"I am afraid to announce that the new Minister has seized the assets of all suspected Death Eaters and authorized the use of unforgiveables by aurors," the Death Eater said.

"What the fuck! Damn it!" Voldemort said, extremely upset. Voldemort would now need another way to fund his operations and he was sure that recruitment would suffer. "God damn it! AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, killing the Death Eater. Afterwards, Voldemort realized that Madam Bones had a niece who would be in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Suddenly, he realized that the younger Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Bulstrode along with several other Hogwarts students had taken the mark. Hopefully, he could get one of them to kidnap the niece of Madam Bones and use it as leverage.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off. He then walked into the bedroom and put on a pair of blue jeans along with a green dress shirt with white stripes. He then walked back into the bathroom and put on some cologne. After another half hearted attempt to tame his hair, he gave up and seeing that there was still some time before he had to leave for the Leaky Cauldron. 'Oh well, I might as well get a few butterbeers before Susan arrives,' he thought as he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 6:30. Harry had just finished his third butterbeer when Susan arrived in a black dress. He quickly got up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Harry," Susan said as she saw the tattoo on his left wrist. "I see you just got some more tattoos," she said, touching them.

"Yeah, there are more though," he said, taking her hand.

"Ooh, where are they located?" she asked.

"Well, I guess that's for me to know and for you to find out," he said seductively.

Susan mock glared at him and smiled. "Maybe I will find out later when we're both naked in bed together fucking each other senseless," she said with an evil smile.

Harry groaned as images that he should not be having flashed through his head, which in turn, made his blood flow south toward his groin once again. "Susan, I promise you that I will not do anything with you that you don't want to do."

"But who said I wouldn't mind fucking you senseless?" she whispered.

"You're a kinky one aren't you," he whispered back, giving her a slight smack on her ass.

Susan gasped in shock and turned to Harry. "You're making me really horny, big boy," she whispered, placing her hand on his chest before moving it down to his waist.

"Alright Susan, let's go get some food to eat before we become too distracted," he said.

Five and a half hours later, Harry left the nightclub he and Susan had entered after finishing their dinner at the restaurant. Both of them had a lot of fun in the nightclub but Susan had innocently given Harry an idea, which was to open a nightclub in Diagon Alley along with a Diagon Alley. Apparently there were no other options for wizards and witches who wanted to eat a fancy dinner and have some fun. Since he was filthy rich and probably was not going to spend all his money any time soon, he decided to go into Diagon Alley Monday and see which properties were available for purchase. He also decided to go speak with Madam Bones. Suddenly, he heard Susan calling to him.

"Harry, I had a wonderful time tonight," she said, snuggling closer to him.

"I just wish you did not have to go home right now," he said as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron, ready to floo home to her aunt.

"Oh, Auntie said if you wanted, you can stay with me," she said with a wink.

"Will there be a problem if I stayed over?" he asked with a smile.

Susan shook her head and traveled through the floo. Harry followed her and promptly arrived in the home Susan and her aunt shared. Surprisingly, he managed to keep his balance but he supposed that his training with the elves had helped him since the elves were nimble and able to balance themselves. However, Harry then found himself staring at the angry form of Madam Bones and in all honesty, Harry would have preferred standing in the Great Hall full of Hogwarts facing the entire army of Lord Voldemort rather than deal with the wrath of a furious Madam Bones and he noticed that Susan was not in sight.

**A/N: Again thanks for all the reviews. I am honestly overwhelmed at the response this story has gotten. Expect another update by next week hopefully since everything will only get worse for me from this point on.**


	7. Alliances and Dates

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this, whatever.  
**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in upload but life quickly got out of control. Anyways, I have decided to work on the harem story and as a result, this story will be placed on hiatus. Enjoy this chapter then I will hopefully have the harem story up soon. I also have decided on some of the pairings, I think I will place Harry with six females and three out of the six are already set. I am also looking for a beta so if anyone is interested, please let me know.**_

**_Chapter 6- Alliances and Dates_**

Harry gulped and gave a weak smile to Madam Bones. "Good evening, Madam Bones," he said courteously, thinking of ways to escape his predicament.

"Harry, I want to know why Susan is back so late," she said.

"Well, err Madam Bones, you see what happened," he began only to get cut off.

"Harry, I was just messing around with you," she said, laughing before pointing to a couch. "Alright Harry, I want to know your intentions with Susan."

"Well Madam Bones, unfortunately I was raised with absolutely no idea what love is. The Dursleys never showed me any kind of affection and I am trying to figure it out by myself. Susan came along and let's just say that I'm extremely interested in seeing her. I will be honest with you, I do have feelings for Susan. While this may or may not be love, I care about Susan and I want to see where this goes. I promise that I will not do anything inappropriate with Susan or force her to do things that she does not want to do," he said firmly as Susan entered the room with tears in her eyes. She quickly went over to Harry and hugged him.

Amelia Bones watched the scene in front of her with admiration. Twenty years ago, she was in the same position as Susan. She had just graduated Hogwarts one year earlier and was currently in training to become an Auror when she met David Clark, an Auror two years older than her. They began dating when she finished training and they had shared a relationship similar to the one shared by Susan and Harry. There certainly were feelings between the two but neither of them knew what it was. Then there was a Death Eater attack that night and David Clark had been killed. She knew after his death that she loved him but by then, it was too late. That had taught her not to mess around with love and she would let Susan follow her heart.

"Err Auntie, where is Harry going to sleep tonight?" Susan asked, still hugging Harry.

"I figured both of you could spend the night together in the same bed. Keep in mind though that I expect both of you to be on your best behavior. There will also be no nudity or sex under this roof tonight," Amelia said, causing both Harry and Susan to blush. "Keep in mind that I am showing a great amount of trust in the both of you and I do not expect either of you to fail me. All other forms of contact besides sex is allowed though."

Harry and Susan nodded before going up to Susan's room, which was a little smaller than the bedroom in his flat but a hell of a lot larger than the bedroom he used to share with the Dursleys. Being the perfect gentleman, Harry stood outside while Susan changed into a nightdress. Once Susan let him back in, Harry merely took off his jeans and shirt, leaving him in nothing other than his boxers and a tank top that showed off his muscular body. Susan and Harry then spent several minutes kissing each other passionately before they decided to stop due to a need for oxygen and because they were tired. Susan leaned on Harry's chest, who responded by placing his arms against her waist and pulling her closer to him. Both of them would agree later on that it was the best night of sleep both of them had ever gotten.

"Harry, Susan it's time for both of you to eat your breakfast," Amelia said, entering their room at eight the next morning. When neither of them responded, she couldn't help but smile after seeing the position that both of them were sleeping in. Unfortunately for her, Susan took that moment to wake up and see her aunt standing there.

"Auntie, what are you doing here?" Susan asked groggily, fatigue showing in her eyes.

"I was going to wake you two up for breakfast but I saw the position that you were sleeping in with Harry and both of you looked too cute," Amelia said.

"What's going on?" Harry murmured as he was still tired.

"Harry, if you don't want breakfast, then you can continue to sleep but if you want food, then I recommend that you wake up now," Amelia said.

"I want to sleep a little more," Harry muttered, pulling Susan closer to her as he decided to rest his head against her back.

"Come on Harry, breakfast will be delicious," Susan said, trying to escape from his grasp. "Besides, if you get up now, we can have more time to kiss."

Once Susan said they would kiss later, that was all it took for Harry to wake up with a determined look on his face. "Sure, let's go get some food," he said happily. "Oh and Amelia, if you don't mind, I would like to place some extra wards around your home now that you have been elected Minister to protect both you and Susan."

"What are we going to do after you put up the wards Harry?" Susan asked.

"Err, I was thinking that maybe we could go to a muggle amusement park and see the rides there and come back later tonight and have dinner with your aunt. I think that after all the time we have spent together, your aunt could use the extra company," Harry said.

"Harry, you have full permission from me to do that," Amelia said with a smile as she realized more and more with each passing moment that Harry was the perfect one for Susan.

"That sounds like a great idea then Harry," Susan said as they walked down to the kitchen where they had a breakfast of eggs and toast ready.

"Oh yeah Susan, before we go, I just have to stop back at one of the properties that my godfather left to me in his will so I can shower and get a car," Harry said.

Susan nodded as she, Amelia and Harry ate their breakfast. One hour later, Harry had finished putting up wards that reacted to those with the Dark Mark and killed them. There were also wards that rang an alarm at the Ministry each time Death Eaters or any creatures serving Voldemort was within fifty meters of the ward. Harry also put up wards that rejected anyone who had malicious intentions toward either Amelia or Susan. Finally, he and Susan flooed to Potter Castle, where Harry quickly showered and changed into a sleeveless shirt, shoes and shorts to match Susan's mode of dress. He then walked into the garage and picked out a Volkswagen Beetle and drove them to an amusement park nearby.

"Alright Susan, have you ever been to an amusement park before?" Harry asked once he paid for their admission and they walked in.

"I've actually never been to one before," she replied, looking at everything in awe.

"Well then, let's go," he said eagerly as he grabbed her hands and dragged her around from ride to ride, starting with the roller coasters.

When it was twelve thirty in the afternoon, Harry and Susan had managed to get on all the roller coasters along with the Ferris wheel. They had stopped for a quick lunch at some fish and chips vendor inside the amusement park. From those rides, Harry had discovered that Susan was not a fan of roller coasters and was afraid of heights. Harry had also discovered that he liked it when Susan was scared because she would hold onto him tightly or lean in closely against him. There were still plenty of rides left though and Susan was glad to know that none of those rides were roller coasters or featured heights. After finishing their fish and chips, Harry and Susan went on all the other rides before ending up in a booth where prizes were awarded if you accurately shoot water at a small target.

"Susan, which prize do you want?" he asked.

"Ooh, that big yellow teddy bear will be sufficient if you can win it for me," she said.

"Believe me Miss Bones, I will win it for you," he whispered in her ear before going up to the attendant in the booth. Apparently, there was a target of five centimeters which Harry had to hit from a distance of a meter. He had three tries to do it and if he was successful on each, then he would win the grand prize, which was the bear that Susan wanted. Once he found out about the task, he almost laughed because he was used to shooting at targets much smaller from a greater distance. That was one of the perks about training with the elves and sure enough, Harry won the bear for Susan. "See Miss Bones, I told you I could do it."

Susan gasped as she took the bear from Harry. "I never doubted you Harry, I just wanted to provide the proper incentive," she said, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Maybe you should have done that before hand," he whispered when they broke away.

Susan smiled before leaning down and kissing him again. "You know, I'm quite satisfied with the prize you won for me, my knight in shining armor."

"My lady, I assume we shall head back now?" he asked.

"It's already five and I want to make sure that we're back home for dinner with Auntie by six thirty so let's go," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Oh shit, you're right. Would you like to take a shower back at Potter Castle since it's only a half hour away then we can go back?" he asked, starting the car.

"Well, Harry I'm afraid that I only have the clothes that I'm wearing now," Susan said.

"I could always conjure some clothes for you until you get home," Harry said.

"Sure, that would be great Harry," Susan said with a smile.

"Would conjuring a t-shirt and some jeans be appropriate? Enough until you got home and could change into more appropriate clothes?" he asked.

Susan nodded as Harry pulled into Potter Castle and placed a hand on Harry's leg. "That would be fine," leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek.

Harry grabbed Susan's hand once he had pulled into a parking spot and he led her inside to a bathroom. He quickly conjured a red t-shirt and some jeans before he left her in there and apparated back to his flat in London to get clothes and some cologne. After picking out a pair of khakis and a blue and white striped dress shirt, Harry went back to the castle where he showered, shaved and changed into his clothes. After putting on some cologne, he went downstairs and waited for Susan to come out from the bathroom. Once she came out, they kissed passionately before they finally decided to return to the home Susan and her aunt shared at six. When both were ready, they flooed back and ran into Amelia Bones.

"So Susan, how was your day with Harry?" Amelia asked.

"Oh Auntie, it was great and I had so much fun," Susan said.

"I also found out several things about Susan that I did not know before," Harry said.

Susan mock glared at Harry. "If you use any of that against me, then no kissing for an entire month and no physical touching between us."

Harry looked nervous and gulped. "Susan, you cannot possibly be serious. What will I do without kissing and physical contact?" he asked nervously.

Amelia laughed as she watched the interaction between the two. "Believe me Harry, Susan will probably crack before you and break her vow."

"I knew Susan could not resist my charm," Harry said with a sigh of relief.

Susan then gave her aunt a mock glare before walking up to Harry. "Don't you think about using that against me or else," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Believe me Miss Bones when I say I won't," he said, slapping her ass lightly.

Amelia finally decided that at the rate these two were going, they were probably going to forget about dinner altogether. She cleared her throat loudly as Susan glared at Harry. "I hate to interrupt you two but we still have dinner to eat."

Dinner that night was simply amazing. There were mashed potatoes, corn, carrots and Salisbury steak. There was also a bowl of Caesar salad for everyone to share. After eating, Harry decided that he would go back to his flat and contact either Moody, Remus or Tonks and see what they were up to. Susan had wanted to go with him but he managed to convince Susan to spend the night with her aunt and she had easily agreed. Harry had promised to make it up to her sometime next week. However, Amelia had also agreed to allow Susan to spend the night with Susan. After saying goodbye to Amelia and Susan, he went back to his flat through the floo. Once he got back, he contacted Moody who had agreed to meet with him in an hour at the Leaky Cauldron and promised he would reach Tonks, Remus, the Weasley twins and others. Suddenly, he heard a knock and opened the door only to reveal Sophie.

"Harry, aren't you surprised to see me?" she asked with a smile as she jumped into his arms and gave him a tight hug before kissing his cheek.

"Sophie, what are you doing here in my realm?" he asked, knowing that royal elves risked losing their powers when they were among men.

"Daddy allowed me to come visit you because I've missed you so much and asked me to give you a message," she said, as he allowed her to enter and led her to a couch, where both of them sat down. "First of all, Daddy asked me to tell you that he would send a full squadron of a hundred elves to help guard you. They will follow you to school but they will remain hidden and only reveal themselves when necessary. These are our finest elves and have personally guarded the royal family. I also missed you a lot and wanted to see what you were up to," she said.

"But won't that mean they will risk losing their powers?" he asked.

"No Harry, while it is true that there is a risk of losing their powers, those odds are extremely small. The reality is that when elves enter the realm of humans, our powers weaken and we're not that strong but our weapons become even more lethal," she said.

"Thank your father for me when you get back," he said, looking at the clock. "You know, you chose a lousy time to visit since I have to be somewhere in the next forty five minutes."

"Should I just come back some other time then?" she asked with a smile. "Oh and Harry, you have to tell me who the lucky girl is."

Harry blushed a furious shade of red as he thought about Susan. "Well, I'm actually going to meet with some allies of mine. And yeah, you can come back some other time."

"Before I leave Harry, I forgot to tell you that I will also be going to Hogwarts and will pose as a transfer student in your year," she said, before winking and disappearing.

Harry then decided to head over to the Leaky Cauldron. After leaving through the front door, he walked over to the Leaky Cauldron where he was immediately greeted by Moody. He shook hands with the paranoid ex-Auror before following Moody to a private room that was already full of people including Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie and the Weasley twins. However, he also saw someone he didn't want to see and before he knew it, he took out his wand and pointed it at the person in question, ready to curse them.

"Someone better give me a valid reason on why she's here," Harry spat, glaring at Narcissa Black, whom he still harbored a hatred for because of her son.

"Mr. Potter, please let me assure you that I am not here to cause any harm toward you and frankly, I was happy when you killed my ex-husband," Narcissa said.

"Harry, she's here because she wants to help us so please listen," Tonks said.

"Right then, glad to see you've been following my advice. We are all here tonight because we want to plot our next movements," Moody said.

Remus Lupin chose that moment to speak. "Harry, the werewolf clans will want you to meet with them tomorrow at noon and convince them to join our side. Basically from what I gathered, all they want is to have some of those strict werewolf laws repealed and they would like to have more rights in the world and less opposition to them."

"I think that can be done since the new Minister is one of my allies," Harry said.

"Does anyone have ideas about you-know-who's plans?" Kingsley asked.

"I believe I can answer that," Narcissa said, speaking for the first time since Harry had seen her when he walked in the room. "My son Draco has taken the Dark Mark along with several other Hogwarts students. The plan is for them to allow Death Eaters to enter the school through secret passages while the Dark Lord and a small group serve as a decoy in the front. Currently that seems to be the major plan and all resources are being placed toward that attack."

With a growl, Harry stood up. "Those Death Eaters are going to be in for a surprise when they attack. I know that Voldemort has planned for this to happen on Halloween. On that night, he will lose people and suffer a crippling blow," he growled, scaring everyone in the room.

"I assure you Potter that we will all be there," Moody growled with a determined look in his face. "I've been meaning to try some nasty curses for sometime now."

"Harry, you'll also have the full backing of the Ministry now that Madam Bones is in charge of everything and not Fudge," Tonks said.

"Oh that reminds me laddie, how are things between you and that girl?" Mundungus asked from a corner of the room, causing people to laugh and Harry to blush.

"Well, things are going good between us but I'm not exactly sure where our relationship is heading toward but I know that I really care for her," Harry said.

"AWWW," said everyone in the room except for Moody, who seemed to be frowning.

"Are you sure that it's the real one and not some false impersonator using Polyjuice or some other way to pose as someone else?" Moody growled as someone yelled at him. "Hey, you never know in these times. CONSTANT VIGILENCE!"

"Right Moody, I'm sure Madam Bones would have realized if someone was trying to impersonate her niece since they live together," Tonks said.

"Alright then, I got some things to do tonight so if we're done with this meeting here then can we leave?" Remus spoke up again from the corner.

"Actually before we leave, I have to admit that I haven't been reading the newspapers lately and I was wondering what's been going on," Harry said.

After Harry spoke about the newspapers, Fred and George exchanged a glance. "Well dear partner of ours Harry.." one of them began.

"It appears that Ron has.." the other continued.

"Open up his mouth without.."

"Thinking and he went to give.."

"An interview with the 'Prophet'.."

"Where he completely made up..."

"Lies about you and insulted you," the first twin to speak said.

Harry growled before taking several deep breaths to calm down. "That bloody idiot still doesn't get it does he. Looks like I got a few letters to write tonight."

"Harry, I will meet with you on Monday at 11 so I can lead you to the meeting place. Feel free to bring anyone you think will help," Remus said.

"Alright then, I declare this meeting to be over, all of you are now free to leave and do whatever the hell you were doing," Moody said.

Before anyone could talk with him further, Harry quickly left the Leaky Cauldron and headed back to his flat. Once he was inside, he quickly took out some parchment and began writing a letter to Amelia Bones.

_Dear Madam Bones,_

_I have been informed that not all the werewolves have joined with Voldemort. On Monday, I will be speaking to the werewolf clans that have not joined with Voldemort. As Minister of Magic, I believe that it would be a good idea for you to join me and Remus Lupin, a werewolf who helped me schedule this meeting. Together, I believe that we can convince those werewolves to join us and help us in our fight._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry then took out several smaller sheets of paper and began writing on them. He then looked at Hedwig who hooted at him. "Sorry girl, I have to get these out tonight," he said, returning to the letters in front of him.

_Dear Moody,_

_I would like for you to come and practice dueling with me so I can see what I need to work on and what my strengths are. Can you let me know when you are available? Thank you._

_Harry Potter_

After writing that letter for Tonks, Moody, Remus and Kingsley, he realized that it would be a good idea to take Susan to another city besides London and immediately he thought of Paris. Luckily, he knew someone in France who could help him.

_Dear Fleur,_

_Hi, it's me Harry Potter, I know we haven't really spoken to each other since the TriWizard tournament but I was thinking about taking a girl I like to Paris for a weekend. Can you help me out by telling me which hotels and restaurants I should go to and tell me which places are the most romantic in Paris? Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Once he was done with all those letters, he took out some more parchment and prepared to write a longer letter, this time to someone he didn't particularly want to write to.

_Dear Rita Skeeter,_

_You may be wondering why I am writing this letter to you but the answer is quite simple. I need you to help me publish this in the 'Daily Prophet' on Monday so the wizarding world can see the truth, not those bullshit lies that Ron Weasley has been spreading against me. The purpose of this letter is to tell my side of the story and hopefully the wizarding world can understand._

_Anyway, this begins when I was a young boy, just over a year old. Without realizing it at the time, I had with the help of my mother's love, stopped one of the most evil wizards of all time. The next ten years would turn out to be the worst time of my life. I was sent to my relatives, who happened to be my aunt, uncle and cousin through my mother's side of the family. While I was there, they treated me worse than a house elf and never allowed me to be happy. When I turned eleven, I found out I was a wizard and would be going to Hogwarts, the same school both my parents had gone to. Supposedly it was the safest place ever and I met two people who I instantly became good friends with, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

_Apparently Hogwarts was not the safest school in the world. Each year that I have been in Hogwarts, there has always been some kind of controversy and I am always involved. In my first year, I dueled a Death Eater who was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Voldemort. Second year, the legendary Chamber of Secrets is opened and I end up killing a basilisk along with destroying the diary of Tom Riddle, a.k.a Voldemort and save the life of a first year student named Ginny Weasley. During my third year, I was constantly haunted by dementors and ended up fighting off a hundred with a patronus. In my fourth year, a Death Eater managed to infiltrate the school as a teacher, entered my name in the TriWizard Tournament and turned the cup into a portkey._

_I ended up facing a dragon, had to go underwater to save someone while fighting off various dark creatures and ended up dueling against Lord Voldemort. My fifth year was arguably the worst ever. Because of a bullshit smear campaign by a Minister only interested in remaining in power, I was at odds with most of the school. Of course, neither of them saw the horrors that I had to go through or remotely came close to going through them. To make things worse, we had a Defense professor who was absolutely useless and her name was Dolores Umbridge. There were times when I felt that I was busy fighting Voldemort while the Ministry and Voldemort were trying to fight against me. Then I saw my godfather die in the Ministry._

_Over the past few days, I began realizing some truths. Dumbledore is not the so-called Leader of the Light. He merely manipulates people to get what he wants without giving a damn about their emotions. In my opinion, that makes Dumbledore evil. As many of you are aware, Dumbledore has also been taking out money from my family vaults and ignored the wishes of my parents. The money taken out from my vaults has been going to various sources. Some of the money had been going into his personal accounts while others were going to my so-called best friends who were actually spying on me for their personal gain. Ron Weasley turned out to be a good-for-nothing selfish jackass without a brain interested only in stuffing his face and money. Hermione Granger turned out to be a bitch to authority._

_Even though both of my so-called friends ended up being self-centered assholes, there are still plenty of people in Hogwarts who support me. They will see through the bullshit of Ron Weasley who apparently needs a good kick in the ass before he puts forth the effort to do anything. Hermione Granger is merely a book smart witch who fails to realize that there are more than books. You cannot learn everything about the world by reading books. Honestly though, I do not care about them anymore. Both of them are pathetic and if they ever want to challenge me, they will be in for a surprise. You see, I learned that we are in a war and every good soldier kills their enemies. I plan on killing Lord Voldemort and making the world safe once again. Anyone who comes between us will also get killed._

_Let that be a warning to anyone who wants to get in my way. They will find out that when push comes to shove, you don't want to fuck with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

When he was done writing the letter, a smile came to his face as he realized a way he could torture all the witches in England who thought he was attractive. He took out another sheet of paper and smiled apologetically at Hedwig who nodded.

_Dear Editors of Witch Weekly,_

_You may not know me too well but my name is Harry Potter. I am interested in posing shirtless for your magazine. Please respond to my owl so we can set up a time._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

"Alright girl, can you please deliver all these letters for me?" he asked, tying all the letters to her leg. "I'm sorry and I won't ever do this to you again," he said, patting Hedwig gently. Hedwig hooted and pecked him affectionately before disappearing with the letters.

"Harry, is this a good time to talk?" Sophie asked, appearing from nowhere.

Harry turned around with his wand pointed at her forehead before he lowered it. "Damn it Sophie, you know I hate it when you do that."

She quickly ran over and hugged him tightly. "Darling Harry, I just wanted to check on how my favorite human was doing."

"I'm the only human you know!" he said before dragging her to a couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked as she shook her head no. Harry went into the fridge and got a butterbeer then came back and joined her on the sofa.

"Harry, you have to tell me about this mystery girl," she said.

"What do you want to know about her?" he asked, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Well, describe how she looks to me and give me some basic information like name, year, house and all of that stuff," she said.

"Alright, Susan Amelia Bones is a Hufflepuff in my year at Hogwarts born on September 14th 1996. She's about 5'4 with blonde hair that is longer than her shoulders," he said.

Sophie whistled softly when he was done. "Harry's in love, Harry's in love," she chanted repeatedly as he groaned. Finally she decided to stop teasing him. "In all seriousness Harry, I can tell that you have affection and love for her."

He nodded and took a long sip of his butterbeer. "I don't know Sophie. All my life, I have been manipulated or neglected," he said as she tightly hugged him again.

"Harry, trust your feelings on this one. You love her," she said, releasing him.

He was about to respond when the wards alerted him about someone coming in through the floo. There was only one person who could set off the wards like that and it was Susan. There was only one problem though and that was Sophie was still there. Since he wasn't sure how Susan would react if there was someone else in his room, he decided it would be best if Sophie left. "Sophie, Susan is coming over and even though I like having you around, I don't know how Susan would react to seeing me with someone else."

Sophie nodded and got up. "You better give me more details next time Harry," she said with a smile before she disappeared.

Susan stepped out of the fireplace five minutes after Sophie had left. "Hey Harry, Auntie said I could spend the night here with you."

"Ooh, this early in our relationship?" he asked teasingly, finishing his butterbeer.

"Stop it you prat," she said, lightly smacking his arm. "I meant sleeping in the same bed together and not doing anything other than cuddling."

Harry nodded and began cracking his knuckles nervously. He had been meaning to ask Susan if she wanted to be his girlfriend but he never got around to it. "WouldyouliketobemygirlfriendSusan?" he asked her quickly.

"Sorry Harry, I couldn't understand you," she said with a smile.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Would you like to be my girlfriend Susan?" he asked, only to see a sad look in her face. He felt bad but she spoke.

"Harry, I've been wondering when you were going to ask me that. Of course I will!" she practically cried, jumping into his lap and kissing him passionately.

Once they were done kissing, both of them went to sleep in the large king sized bed. Harry noticed that Susan went to sleep first, which he didn't mind. As she slept contently in his arms, he was lost in thought. A few days ago, his life had been horrible but now things were looking better. He was free of the manipulative Dumbledore, who was rotting away in prison, the Dursleys were no longer in his life, he was over the loss of Sirius and he was spending a lot of time with a beautiful witch named Susan Bones. With a smile of content on his face, he succumbed to the exhaustion he was feeling and fell asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were sitting in the bedroom that Ginny and Hermione shared in the Burrow. They were currently discussing something they hated and feared at the same time, Harry Potter. The reason they had hated him was because he had found out they had been receiving gold from his vaults. Since they were all greedy especially Ron, they had been extremely upset when the gold was removed from their vaults. They feared him because all of them knew, even Ron that Harry was much more powerful than all of them combined and apparently had killed people before, which scared them. Granted, Harry had killed Death Eaters but they feared Harry would kill them because of their betrayals.

"This has to stop now. Potter has to be put in his place," Ron growled.

"Ron, I know you're mad but we have to remember that Harry is willing to kill Death Eaters and he probably considers us on the same level as them," Hermione said.

"Bloody Potter, he has to get everything," Ron mumbled angrily. Several seconds later, he stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed," he said, leaving the room.

"So how is the plan going so far?" Hermione asked Ginny once Ron left.

"I don't think it's working Hermione and that scares me," Ginny said.

"I'm sure you can continue to dress in revealing outfits and that will certainly get Harry's attention," Hermione said, failing to realize that Ginny did not have the body type to successfully pull off wearing revealing outfits because by doing so, she actually disgusted Harry.

"Yeah, but I wish there was something like a potion that I could use to make him lust after me," Ginny said wishfully.

Hermione thought for a minute before realizing that she had seen a lust potion before but those were often complicated. "You know Ginny, I think there is something we can use."

Ginny leaned forward completely interested in what Hermione was saying. "What is it Hermione? Will this make Harry lust for me?"

Hermione nodded as she quickly took out a book, found the right page then showed it to Ginny. "I'm sure your mom can make this and all you need to do is to slip it into his drink and make sure that you kiss him after he takes a sip."

"I know mom would definitely help make it," Ginny said wistfully.

"Alright then, I'm going to sleep," Hermione said, putting the book away.

"Thank you so much Hermione. Soon Harry will be mine like he was supposed to be and everything will be fine," Ginny said.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke up the next morning before Susan did. He looked at the clock nearby and saw that it was almost ten thirty in the morning. Normally he was awake way before now but having Susan sleep with him had affected his sleep schedule. However, he knew that he would soon have to change his sleep schedule because he needed to resume training. There was also a spell he had wanted to work on. If successful, this spell would quickly decapitate someone and it could not be blocked. He quickly got up, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. It was at that moment that Harry made a mistake that he immediately regretted. After his shower, he had simply walked back into the bedroom with nothing but a towel.

"Mmm Harry, I really like the view and don't mind always waking up to this," Susan murmured sleepily from the bed as he blushed.

"Oops, I did not know you'd be up by now Susan," he said, quickly going to his closet.

"Don't worry Harry, I promise I won't look while you change. I can't promise that I won't peek over every few seconds though," she said.

"I bet there's a lot of witches who would love to be in your spot right now," he said.

"Definitely, I'm not going to deny that," she replied with a smirk.

Five minutes later Harry had managed to slip on some boxers, shorts, a tank top and a t-shirt. He led them outside his flat and down to a restaurant where they quickly ate brunch. Once they were done and waiting for the bill, Harry decided to ask Susan if she would like to go to Paris with him next weekend. "Susan, would you like to spend the entire next weekend in Paris?"

"Ooh I'd love to go Harry, but I just have to double check with my aunt," she replied.

"Oh that's fine. Just tell her that we would be leaving England sometime Friday depending on when you want to leave then come back on Sunday," he said.

"I will ask her when I get back then I will owl you later," she said.

"Are you coming back with me or going back home?" he asked once they had left the restaurant and were now walking together holding hands.

"I was going to go to the Leaky Cauldron and floo home," she said.

"I could walk you over and then go home," he offered.

"That would be great Harry," she said, kissing his cheek.

Several minutes later, Harry had walked Susan all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. After exchanging an extremely passionate kiss that caused several whistles and wolf calls, Susan flooed home. Harry then walked back to his flat where four owls excluding Hedwig were waiting for him with letters. He quickly took all the letters from the owls before giving them some food and water. After grabbing a cold butterbeer from the fridge, he noticed that the first letter was from Amelia Bones. He put that letter aside to read later and opened a letter from the editors of Witch Weekly, who had gladly accepted his offer and told him there would be a one hour photo shoot on Monday at ten in the morning, which he could attend. Surprisingly, Moody and Tonks had replied, saying that they would love to duel with him. Finally, he opened up the letter from Amelia Bones, since it was the only one left.

_Harry,_

_I would love to meet and sit down with the werewolf clans. Because of Fudge, we need all the help that we can get. See you on Monday._

_Amelia Bones_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day, Harry woke up before the sun rose and quickly worked out using weights, the treadmill and a 5k jog around London. Once he was done, he rested for a bit and worked on some dueling and spellcrafting. Finally when it was nine thirty, he took a shower and quickly changed before going to the photo shoot. For the next hour and forty minutes, Harry was told to pose in several different poses, which he did. Once the photo session was done, Harry let out a sigh of relief and left the building. When it was noon, he entered the Leaky Cauldron where Remus and Amelia Bones were already waiting.

"Alright Harry, we will be taking a portkey to a forest in an undisclosed location where all the remaining neutral werewolf clans will hear us out," Remus said.

"What will the werewolves be seeking?" Amelia asked.

"Currently the werewolves would like for there to be less oppression against them and would like several laws passed by Fudge repealed," Remus said.

After touching the portkey, which was a cup, Harry, Remus and Amelia found themselves in the middle of a forest. Straight ahead to their left was a cave where several groups of people were sitting. Remus then led them toward the cave explaining to them that the werewolves chose the cave because it gave them more privacy. Once they reached the entrance to the cave, Remus was greeted warmly by the wizard standing guard while Harry and Amelia were ordered to give up their wands, which would be returned when the meeting was over. After giving up their wands, Harry and Amelia were led to a spot in the cave where they could sit and see all the werewolves in attendance. Finally, a man who appeared to be in his forties spoke.

"Today we are all gathered here because there are others who seek our support in the battle against you-know-who," the man who appeared to be their spokesperson said. "Meeting with us today is the Minister of Magic Amelia Bones and Harry Potter."

"Why should we help you?" someone yelled out as murmurs of approval were heard.

Before Amelia could speak, Harry got the attention of all the werewolves present. "It's simple really. You should help us because we all have a common goal and that is to make sure that Voldemort does not win this war."

"Yeah, we help you then you deny us rights as usual," another werewolf yelled.

"I assure you that the previous werewolf laws were passed by an incompetent politician and I will admit myself that the current setup of the wizarding world is shit," Harry replied.

"So even you admit that the way the wizarding world is setup is unfair. Yet you haven't exactly said you were going to change it," someone else called out.

"You know what? I will fucking change the wizarding world. There will no longer be any bigotry toward any werewolves, veelas, centaurs or muggle born witches and wizards. Purebloods are too busy with their heads stuck in their own ass. Change is needed and once Voldemort is defeated, I will damn well use my influence to change it," Harry said.

"And I, the Minister of Magic will see that it does," Amelia said, speaking for the first time at the meeting with the werewolf clans.

"Those sound like hollow promises to us," a werewolf said.

"Would taking a wizarding oath satisfy you?" Harry asked.

Several werewolves looked at Harry in shock as they could not believe that he was willing to take a wizarding oath. "Harry, you know if you violate that oath, you could possibly die?" Amelia whispered, taking the moment to speak with him.

"Oh believe me, I am very well aware of the consequences of violating a wizarding oath but I will not break it," he whispered back.

The werewolf who spoke at the beginning then stood up again. "Very well then, I believe that by choosing to take a wizarding oath, you have proven to us that your intentions are sincere and pure. We also agree that Voldemort is our main threat because we have been following his actions and have come to the conclusion that Voldemort is carrying forth the banner of pureblood supremacy and will kill any and all that are not purebloods. This leaves us with only one option. The remaining werewolf clans choose to ally with you."

_**A/N: Like I said before, this story will now be on hiatus for a bit. Thanks for the support and look for another story in the next week.**_


	8. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ PART II!

Dear Readers,

Sorry to disappoint everyone but this story is now officially abandoned. If anyone wants to take up the story, all I ask is that you please let me know and send me a link so I can read it. Whoever adopts this story can change the pairings if they want but all I ask is to keep the same ideas I had, which is a manipulative Dumbledore with Hermione/Ginny/Ron bashing.

On another note, I am looking for a beta reader for a story that I am planning to write and upload. This story is inspired by '_The Boondock Saints_' movies but will not be a crossover. Anyone interested in being a beta reader can let me know. Thanks a lot.


End file.
